


Noble Revival

by FanFicDotNetTransfers



Series: JuneFiction909 fics [2]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicDotNetTransfers/pseuds/FanFicDotNetTransfers
Summary: Noble Six, aka Lilith, has been recovered from Reach, and her old history with the UNSC's legend and her blood relation to a rogue Freelancer has turned against her on the frigate 'Freedom of Harvest'. With Cortana human and turning rampant once more, will her actions cause eveyrone to turn on Lily, or will Cortana turn Lily against everyone?
Relationships: Leonard L. Church | AI Program Alpha/Agent Texas | AI Program Beta, Noble Six | Spartan-B312 & Agent Texas | AI Program Beta, Noble Six | Spartan-B312/John-117 | Master Chief, One-sided Cortana/John-117
Series: JuneFiction909 fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123949
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. The True Noble Six

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aradellia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aradellia/gifts).



> Bit different from my regular "reposting fics from FFN for 'entire work' viewing when the author is no longer active" posts, but similar at the same time since the only reason I was able to find this was through the help of the Wayback Machine. Long story short, this fic and the other fic in this series were the very first fics I read, and subsequently the fics that got me hooked onto reading fanfiction (and yes, I was the aforementioned TkeleChoG you'll see in the story. In my defense re: the fic quality [among other things...], I was 13 when I first came across this. 13 year old me was a little cringy, to say the least XD). Unfortunately, she seemed to just fall off the face of the earth shortly after taking these down for a planned revision, and I haven't been able to be in touch with her since. I don't expect anyone to find this, much less care enough to read it, I just wanted somewhere to archive the fics that hold a special place in my heart.
> 
> Miss you, Jenny. :(

_**June F-Ok, I know its been a week since I updated Scarred For Life. I'm working on the next chapter. Heres the next Story i'm working on!** _

_**Cortana- A REAL Halo Fanfic** _

_**June F-Hey Cortana!** _

_**Cortana-Hi, Can we hurry this up!** _

_**June F- NO! This part is supposed to be EPIC TIME! *Random Music Plays*** _

_**John(MC)-Ok...random music...** _

_**June F- MC! You made it! How's Six?** _

_**John- SHH! BE QUIET!** _

_**Cortana- *laughs* your face is red John** _

_**John-Err...** _

_**June F- Ok, With this one. I want two reviews or NO NEXT CHAPTER! I worked hard on this one!** _

_**Cortana- Heres The Beginning!** _

* * *

_**Noble Revival: The True Noble Six** _

"Please, anyone, if you can read this, please respond!" Six screamed into the open comms link to the UNSC. Still no response. She slid down the cracked and demolished wall, feeling completely alone and isolated.

It's been two long, ongoing years since she finally came to. Her armor was badly damaged, her link to the UNSC smashed, and her teammates long dead. She didn't know what year it was, but all Noble Six knew was that the planet she roamed so long ago, was now just a wasteland; a glassed piece of rock.

She curled herself into a ball, silent tears slowly flowing down. She looked up from her slump, only seeing blurred scenery and the cracks along her shattered visor. She took off her helmet, her short auburn hair bouncing around her scarred face.

Her vision now was cleared, she looked about, only seeing destroyed remains of buildings, and an occasional body of a poor soul lost in combat.

She didn't want to look any farther. She bowed her head, her knees tucked close to her chest. She was on the brink of starvation and utter dehydration. She was weak, unable to really move.

Even with her Spartan stamina, durability, and strength, being stabbed several times by a covenant energy sword and no food or water for two years takes its toll on your immune system.

_"We….R….ou….co.m…in…"_ A garbled reply came through her helmet. She put her helmet on gingerly and responded; her voice slightly choked with hope.

"Repeat, I only got pieces"

"This is the UNSC Frigate 'Freedom of Harvest', who is this?" the operator said.

Six choked on words to say. After two long, agenizing years, they found her. She closed her eyes, tears overflowing down her face.

"This is Noble Six 'Freedom of Harvest', do you need my location?"

"Repeat solider, did you say Noble Six?" the man said.

"Yes. I'm on what remains of Reach."

"Ok, Six, hold you position. We are right now in atmosphere. We'll have a pelican down to you within a couple minutes. Hold on Six" the comms went silent.

She stood up, propping herself against the wall behind. Her legs felt like they were going to give out, her arm the same.

Finally, the familiar and droning sound of a pelican came into earshot. She smiled as it landed a couple yards away.

A couple marines stepped out, their assault rifles tucked into their backs. They looked around, searching for her.

"Over here…" She yelled weakly. They heard and found her.

"She doesn't look good" one marine said, nodding at the other marine next to her.

"Freedom of Harvest, this is Jai. We found Six. Prepare a free med bay room. She's wounded badly." The marine to her left said, kneeling next to her.

"Can you walk?" Jai asked. She walked two steps and collapsed instantly, her legs giving out.

"Ok, we need the stretcher. John, grab the stretcher!"

"On it!" the voice sounded familiar; so did the name. John? She knew the name, she just couldn't remember.

She soon was lifted with care onto the stretcher, the marine carried it to the pelican, or that's what Six thought, the sound of the aircraft's engines roaring in her ears.

"Ok, set her up. We need her stable. She has multiple lacerations around her arms, including stab wounds. We need..." the marines rambled on, naming off so much. Six soon was only surrounded by the sound of the engines, and the muffled sounds of marines.

Her vision was blurry, she couldn't feel her legs. It hurt to breathe. The marines began setting machines up to her; they were mumbling something as they continued pushing a breathing tube down her throat.

"Be calm, Lily. We'll be there soon" that voice again. She knew the voice. Plus, the voice knew her real name. She soon realized who the voice was.

She opened her eyes, and was greeted by a smiling face, but it flashed worry a little. All she could she was the smile; the rest of her vision blurry.

She smiled with my eyes as the person, who returned it with a real smile. She felt warm; she felt safe, which she hasn't felt since she woke up. I looked straight at the person with blurry, tear-filled, eyes.

"Lily, it's ok. I told you when you left for Noble team; I would be here in your darkest hour." The person squeezed her hand lightly.

'Thank you John' she closed her eyes, focusing on old memories. She was just glad to be rescued, and to be with the old friend and partner.

* * *

_"Hey John! Bet I can beat you to the mess hall!" I screamed at him from the hall._

_"You're on!" John raced up to me as we took our places._

_We weren't supposed to do this but, come on! Were stuck in a training base with nothing to do but train and eat. Luckily, we found a couple ways._

_"Three" I began countdown._

_"Two" John continued._

_"One"_

_"GO!" We ran, about even, rounding corners and toppling several people. We heard angry screams behind us, we ran at a real fast pace, and I was taking John by maybe a pinkie toe? We were evenly matched as we raced through Central Communications. People yelled at us from their terminals as we whizzed past them, rounding the last corner when we ran into our Drill Sergeant._

_He growled at us, standing in the middle of the hallway to the mess hall._

_"Shit, John." I whispered as we were rounding the corner._

_"Slide underneath him. Run at full speed and slide on your knees under him. I barrel roll to the side of him" I nodded. We turned the corner and ran full steam ahead._

_"STOP!" our sergeant yelled. I twisted my feet and slid, going right underneath his legs. John somehow twisted his body and barrel rolled around him, landing on his hands, doing a front flip and landed on his feet._

_I pushed off the ground with my hands and my legs, somersaulting forward and bouncing off the wall, and then bouncing off the wall adjacent to it, and whirling in front of John, shooting through the air toward the line._

_Then something grabbed my ankle and spun me around till I couldn't see him. John thought he was in the clear till he tripped over something, toppling over, whirling around with the body he tripped over._

_They both landed on each other and John on top. We laughed a little, enjoying ourselves when we finally snapped back to reality. We were in the most demoralizing position ever._

_We both shot up, standing a little bit apart. We shared awkward coughs and looks around._

_The mess hall wasn't full, but wasn't empty. We were being stared at big time. I tried to smile when the Drill Sergeant grabbed me by my semi long hair and pulled me off the ground. The mess hall was soon filled with scared gasps._

_I screamed, the hair on top off my head ripping out as the Drill Sergeant whispered in my ear._

_"If you do that again you worthless act of a solider, you will be thrown in the brig, with major punishment" he smiled evilly. I panicked, trying to pry his grip from my hair. I turned my head slightly, still trying to pry free. John was frozen in his tracks._

_Instead he threw me across the room. I flew a couple seconds then hit my head hard on the wall near the entrance. I slid down slowly, a large puddle of sticky, wet red liquid pooling around my neck and hands as the sat/lay against the wall. Soon, blood rushed through my ears, filling them with only the sound of ringing._

_"LILY!" John ran from his frozen spot to her, she probably broke something bad; so much blood was present._

_"Sir, if I may ask…WHY DID YOU ALMOST KILL HER?" He asked in a rage. Several gasps resonated around the hall. The Sergeant seemed unfazed._

_"She knew not to do it" he said calmly._

_"Oh, so it's right to throw her at a wall and almost break her skull for punishment?" John was outraged._

_The Sergeant shrugged. John's hands curled into fists, his face turning pink._

_John felt like murdering the cold bastard, but he had to worry about Lily._

_He picked her up bridal style, propping her against his arm. Her blood was already staining his standard issue Spartan II shirt._

_"I hope after this, you get court-marshaled sir" John walked out of the mess hall, a very injured Lily in his arms. He hoped she would be ok._

* * *

Six woke up abruptly, sitting up straight, grasping at her lungs. Her breaths were ragged. Her vision was still blurry, but was added onto by her tears building up. Her lungs burned as she tried to say something.

_'It only was a flashback'_. Six sighed and slowly leaned back, laying her injured head on her soft pillow. She twisted her body to her right and traced the long scar on her skull, ending at the base of her neck.

She shivered violently and then calmed down and closed her eyes. Her head was already wondering to other places.

* * *

"So, John, where are you taking me?" Cortana asked; her hands were planted on her hips, her eyes searing holes into the back of her lover's head. _**(A.N~To Cortana, John's her lover. John may think otherwise)**_

"To see an old friend of mine we found back on Reach" John turned to his now human AI and smiled.

Cortana looked at him questioningly. The Spartan she knew for five years never mentioned an old friend to her before. Confusion contorted her face, causing John to smile even more.

John laughed a little as they continued down the faded white walls of the med bay. Cortana felt out of place here. She never knew what John would do each day, besides being at her side. Of course, there's the occasional 'experience' between them.

John was excited. After a long and agonizing flight back to the 'Freedom', they immedially moved Lily to the med bay. He didn't get to see her at all afterwards. Finally, after three days, they finally gave him the chance.

A doctor soon crossed his path, and turned to him. The doctor smiled as John explained where he was going. The doctor motioned to follow him nicely, probably to show him where she was.

John nodded and followed the doctor, Cortana behind him, deep in thought.

Cortana had no clue John's 'old friend' was. She slowly picked through her memories, trying to find clues on which this person was. She was tired of searching and gave up.

_'The one thing he kept from her'_ she looked forward as John stopped in front of her.

"Time for you to see" John grabbed her hand and Cortana blushed wildly.

"Ok, John." John pushed the door to the med room open slightly.

_'Now for the grand reveal'_ John smiled, a small blush expanding across his cheeks. _'Let's hope this goes smooth'_.

* * *

_**June F- Ok, the end. I knida wanted to keep writing, but I thought this was a good place to stop.** _

_**Cortana-COME ON! I want to see who it is!** _

_**John-No. We have to wait for June F** _

_**Cortana-NO** _

_**John-YES** _

_**June F- STOP! No fighting. I dont want blood in my writing room!** _

_**C & J(MC)- Fine...** _

_**June F- OK! Please, I want two reviews for this. When I get them, Ill try to update as soon as possible!** _

_**John- Hope you return!** _


	2. Revealed and Reward

_**June F- THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS! Here! HAVE FREE COOKIES! *tosses cookies*** _

_**Cortana- *mumbling* must...kill...Six** _

_**June F- O.O WOAH, CORTANA!** _

_**Cortana- *red-eyed* WHAT?** _

_**June F- ER.. *pushes Cortana out*** _

_**John- *comes out of hiding* Thanks June!** _

_**June F- YOUR WELCOME!** _

_**Six- I'm finally allowed into here!** _

_**June F- :) Welcome Back in Six!** _

_**John- JuneFiction Does not own Halo. It is owned *now* by 343 Indistries!** _

_**June F- THANKS! Also, I want at least 4 more reviews for this one. Sorry if i'm being pushy, but I used up all my time for this chapter tonight** _

_**Six- READ IT!** _

* * *

_**Noble Revival~** _

_**Chapter 2- Revealed and Reward** _

John and Cortana slowly stepped into the room. The doctor that led them walked over to the medical bed that sat on the back wall of the room. Soon, the doc unplugged several machines that surround the lone bed.

Lying on the bed was a sleeping Lily Faravour; aka Noble Six. She was induced into a coma to let her body and mind access the damage. The doctor then grabbed the chart at the end of the bed, slipping it without trouble through its holder.

"That's odd…" the doctor furrowed his brow and stared oddly at the data chart.

"What's odd?" John asked his eyes narrowed, he then grew tense, already worrying about the worst that could have happened to Lily.

_'He cares for her and not me.'_ Cortana's hands curled into fists; Cortana was skeptical of John. It was obvious he worried about the girl, and she was growing jealous.

_'Jealous? I'M jealous. No, I'm not. John's just worried that she may be more injured then they thought.'_ Cortana uncurled her hands and was now sitting down on the nearby chair inside the room, deep within her own thoughts, trying to reason with herself.

"Apparently, while we were absent from the room, she forced herself out of the coma. She woke up now ten minutes ago, sat up, and was fine" the doctor smiled with glee.

John relaxed, his muscles slightly recoiling out of their tense state. He sighed with glee in his own voice. She was still as tough as she was in training. She still was that stubborn, tough-as-nails, outgoing solider he knew.

"So, are we going to see her awake or what?" Cortana asked rudely. John turned to her and frowned.

"What? A little too rough?" John nodded and Cortana sighed.

"Yeah, let me wake her..." the doctor reached for an injector when an arm seized his.

"No point waking up an already awake person" Six smiled with her smart-ass remark toward the flustered doctor.

"H-h-how? You're fully awake!" the doctor asked, his eyes wide in shock.

"Let's just say, when you remember horrible memories, it wakes you up good" Six then fully sat up, propping herself against the backboard.

"Ok, I guess my job is done! I'll leave you three at it" the doctor patted John on the arm, and walked out, closing the door lightly.

"Well, that went well" Six smirked and crossed her arms behind her head, then closing her eyes in relaxation.

"Want to stand up? You've been asleep, well 'in a coma', for three days." John offered his hand to Lily. She opened one of her eyes and smiled. She opened her other eyes and kindly accepted. She braced herself mentally for the wave of nausea, then the searing pain.

Nothing came. She sighed with relief as she walked around a little, her feet still asleep.

"So, who are you?" Six stopped dead in her tracks as the voice hit her ears. She spun around, and faced the person who said it.

The woman that stood in front of her had a slim, but strong figure. She wore a clingy Blue tank top, with intricate, but unique patterns on it, swirling and spinning into patterns of blue and purple. The pants she wore had the same patterns, colors and design. The things that stood out to her were the woman's eyes and hair.

Her hair was electric blue; long, wispy, and forearm-length. Her eyes were the same electric blue, but with hints of dark purple and grey swirled within the unique shade of blue.

"Cortana…" Six whispered.

Cortana's eyebrows went up. "You know me?"

"Cortana, it's me; Six? The Spartan that got you the 'Autumn'. Remember Reach?" Six stared into her eyes, looking for a reaction.

Cortana shook her head. "No, I don't. I'm sorry Six. If we did meet once, I don't remember." Six's head dropped, warm tears slightly edging out.

"I see..." Six lifted her head, and wiped the few tears that left. "It's ok. At least we meet now" Six offered her hand, leaving Cortana wide-eyed in amazement of Six's adaption to her rejection.

_'She's stubborn, but caring. Just like John. It scares me, but warms me'_ Cortana smiled and shaked Lily's hand.

"Ok, I'm going to pretend this kind of didn't happen." John slipped behind Cortana.

"Fine, but I won't" Lily smiled wide.

John returned the smile and Cortana frowned.

_'I knew it, there is something between them.'_ Cortana's hands clenched again for a split second and then relaxed.

"Cortana, there's nothing in between us but friendship, and maybe a little competition" Lily winked at Cortana. Cortana's face went from fair to bright red; her entire face.

Cortana's face even went a little orange. She felt entirely embarrassed. Her face finally turned back to normal, but some blush lingered.

"How nice of you Six. How about we find out which of us is faster?" Cortana planted her hands on her hips, possessively leaning on the super solider behind her Six stared at Cortana in amazement and surprise.

_'A competition? Something's up'_ Six smirked, then laughed.

"You're on" Six pointed her index finger at her. Cortana smiled wickedly.

* * *

_**John's POV~** _

"You're on" Lily stabbed her index forward at Cortana, who then smiled wickedly. A shiver of fear slowly traveled down my spine for the first time in years.

_'I know this isn't going to end well'_ Both girls stared at each other for a while, then Lily moved toward her hanging under suit, and slid it on without showing her body underneath, then tossing the, this is my opinion, puke green, too small even for little kids, medical grab.

I knew this would be even worse now.

"Ok, girls. Enough. We're not going to fight here" I slid in between them before anything could happen.

"Move John, we have to do this" Both girls said at the same time, the proceeded to stare at each other from behind and in front of me angrily.

I sighed, realizing that there was no way to end this without one of them getting hurt. Then I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me.

"Cortana? He's mine" Six squeezed her arms a little. I couldn't help but moan a little. She knew my weak spots almost TOO well.

**"MOVE YOU SCANT!"** Cortana screamed; her face was full red, her hands curled into hard fists.

My eyes widened at Cortana. She bared her teeth and growled at Lily. Lily slightly shifted, then moved her arms up a little, finding the next vulnerable spot.

Six squeezed again, a moan escaped my lips once again, and Cortana went wide-eyed. I just stood there, playing victim.

"Aren't you going to move John?" Cortana asked violently. I just stared at her, unable to think of anything to say. I didn't want either of them to hurt each other or themselves. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

"I rather not actually." God, what am I thinking? I must have forgotten what happens when Cortana gets mad just then.

"You're dead" Cortana whispered, and then did something never think possible.

She screeched and ran at me full speed, and barreled into me, knocking Lily into the wall next to us, and flung me backwards, landing roughly against the wall. Cortana grabbed my shirt, and stared straight into me, her eyes tinted red.

'How did she gain so much strength?'

**"YOU EVIL BASTARD!"** She screamed, almost bursting my eardrums.

**"GET OFF!"** Lily's arms wove around Cortana, and she flew from me and across the room, running into the wall. We all heard a large _*crack*_ and Cortana slid down the wall, head lying limply in front of her.

I just sat there, staring at them both. I couldn't believe this was happening.

Cortana's head shot up all of the sudden and she opened her eyes. Her eyes were blood red, her mouth open slightly, looking like she would murder us.

"Shit" Both me and Lily whispered.

Cortana stood up and lurched forward toward Lily, just when the door opened.

Hood stood in the doorway, several marines behind him.

Cortana collided with Lily, throwing her into the wall she already ran into.

"Why won't you **DIE**?" Cortana clawed at Lily, scratching her face.

I shot straight up, and grabbed Cortana. She struggled under my arms, clawing at my arms in a mad frenzy.

"Marines, help the Chief" The marine looked at each other worriedly but complied. They walked over, trying to control her. I twisted her arms behind her; she yelped and began to try to bite at me.

The marines then helped me get her to her knees, then firmly pushing her onto her face as she snarled like an animal at all of us.

"Hand me the cuffs" they planted the cuffs in my hand. I attached them to one wrist, then the other.

"Get her to her feet. We'll need to find out how she got to this mess of a state" Hood ordered. The marine grabbed Cortana's arms, and dragged her up.

**"GET OFF ME YOU ASSHOLES!"** Cortana snarled, her teeth bored in a violent nature.

"Move out!" the marines dragged her out, her aggressive yells traveling down the hall as she was moved.

"Ugh…" Lily sat up, her face scratched like hell.

I walked over to her and helped her up. She then tore the bottom of my shirt and wiped her face, trying to clear the blood dripping from her face.

"Sorry John; had nothing else" I flashed a smile at her, and then faced Hood.

"Well, now that that's finished, you two head for the mess hall." I stared confusingly at him.

"What about Cortana?" I asked.

"We'll deal with her later. She's only been human for a year. She just has to control her anger." I nodded; so did Lily.

"Let's head for the mess hall" I said, and then faced Lily when we were in the hallway.

"That was very interesting John. Let's not anger her" Lily turned and smiled at me.

"Agreed"

We continued to walk down the hall in awkward silence. Lily twitched slightly, and then her face turned angry.

"Ok, I can't stand this silence!" Lily screamed her hands into fists.

"Well, I got nothing to say" I shrugged, walking forward. Lily grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

_"Well I have something to say John"_ her voice changed to almost velvet smooth. He turned to her; her eyes were closed.

"What?" I asked. Lily moved forward, stopped in front of me. She went on the tips of her toes, and her lips met mine.

Her lips were soft under mine. I closed my eyes, and let her hands wrap around my loose brown hair. My own hands traveled on their own, wrapping around her back.

Six reluctantly pulled out of the kiss, planted her feet flat on the floor and opened her eyes.

"That's what I needed to say. See you in the mess hall" she called behind her as she passed me.

I stood there like a dumb-struck idiot, frozen in place. I turned around to say something, but she had already turned the corner, her auburn hair tossing slightly behind her.

_"What?"_ was all I could manage in my shocked state. I shook my head, turned around, heading for the mess hall.

'Lily... What's going on?' John rounded the corner, deepin in thought about his old friend they may turn out ot not just want to be friends now.

* * *

Cortana looked behind her as John and Six left. She then caught sight of Six's face pressed against John's as she rounded a corner. She curled her hands into fists, the cuffs around her wrists digging into her arms as she clenched her hands.

"MOVE IT!"

She growled low as the marines pushed her forward, knocking her into a wall.

_'That's the last straw Six. You've just signed your death wish'_ she snickered loudly, and grinned with aspiration. She continued to walk foward, wisely trying to avoid trouble with her armed escorts.

'I have my plan, and I will get MY John BACK!' She snickered again under her breathe, the marines shoving her into the elevator in front of her.

* * *

_**June F- That is one major cliffy! I'm happy wiht myself! HAPPY TIME! *plays loud music and startes dancing*** _

_**John- *still dumb-struck, obilvious of anything of anyone*** _

_**June F- *stops dancing* John? *waves hand in front of his eyes* JOHN!** _

_**John- *awakes* huh?** _

_**June F- you kissed Six** _

_**Six- *smiles* I did kiss you** _

_**John- *turns to Six* Yeah...** _

_***awkward silence*** _

_**June F- Ok... Now. FOUR REVIEWS MORE OR NO NEXT CHAPTER! BTW, Thanks to TkeleChog for a GREAT IDEA AND REVIEW!** _

_**Cortana- *somehow got in again* DIE! *claws at both Six & June F*** _

_**June F- SHIT! *Pushes Cortana hard out of writing room, then Cortana proceeds to pound against door* HELP ME AND REVIEW! DONT FORGET MY OTHER STORY!** _


	3. The Twisted Mind of Fate

_**OMG! I'm now at NINE REVIEWS! :DDDD THANKIES!** _

_**John- Go June!** _

_**Six-Yeah, Enjoy your celebration! I will now get the cake!** _

_**June F-Thanks guys!** _

_**John-Just making sure,your not on a sugar rush are you...?** _

_**June F- *face stuffed with cake* What?** _

_**Six- SHIT! *June F turns to Crazy sugar girl*** _

_**JUNE F- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM CRAZY! *runs around like roadrunner*** _

_**Six & John-READ ON BEFORE SHE GOES CRAZY!** _

* * *

**Noble Revival- The Twisted Mind of Fate~**

"Well, How interesting. We never knew this could happen" The green-clad solider ran his hand across his face, deep into thought about the series of events just reported to him.

"Exactly, we never knew once an AI goes through this process, it would return to its rampancy state of mind" Hood explained, and then looking back at the holo-computer scan.

"From what the scan can show, when Cortana was transferred into her human body, pieces of her memory were disposed. With that part of her memory gone, it increased her anger and rage capability, thus leading to her reclaiming the rampancy status." The solider expanded the image of Cortana's mind, pointing out missing connections and major differences between her original mind and her new one.

"Is there any way to get Cortana out of this state?" Hood asked, slightly pacing around in panic.

"Yes, but there's a problem with trying to fix it" The man explained, then opened and expanded a section of the image.

"With in this state, she must be saved again. She was saved by the Chief once before, even twice. HE must save her again" He opened and closed several images as he explained to Hood, who saw a glimmer of hope.

"Ok, we get John and we save her. Done deal" Hood smiled.

"Not exactly" the solider opened the image of Cortana's mind once again.

"If we are to save her again, John must…since she's human now, regular talks and reasoning won't work. From what Cortana's mind and body are giving us is that the only way to keep her original state is for John to…" The solider stopped short, unable to explain.

"John has to what?" Hood was becoming impatient with the Spartan.

"He must block all ties with the 'solider' you saved from Reach and remain loyal to her" Hood stiffened at the sentence. The solider left out one part of what Cortana wanted.

"Well, how the hell are we going to do that? John hasn't see her since Reach was actually alive! We don't want to break two more minds here!" Hood was furious, trying to find something he could do without injuring anyone or anything. He never wanted any of this to happen.

"Well, there is always one alternate way of dealing with these 'unique' situations" Both men turned around to Dr. Hasley, who had overheard their chat.

"How? We have basically now a triangle to deal with. We all know if one point of it breaks or shatters, we lose the whole thing!" Hood was reaching a slight panic mode, beads of sweat silently leaving his face.

"Calm done Hood. We can fix this" The green Spartan turns to Halsey.

The Spartan turned to Hasley. "How do we fix it?" Hasley laughed as she reached the two men.

"You know Jun, I'm surprised you don't know how to fix this" Hasley turned to Jun. Jun shrugged.

"I know the basics, but finding a diplomatic way I still can't figure out. She has her mind set." Jun once again opened the scan of her mind, trying to find something he missed.

"There" Hasley pointed to one region of her creation's mind. Jun zoomed into the spot.

"There's nothing wrong with that part Doctor. That's the one region of our brains that oddly likes warfare" Halsey laughed at Jun.

"That's where you're wrong, my dear escort. If you zoom in more-" Jun zooms "- you can see several breaks and broken ties. If your also look, there's-" Halsey stopped cold.

She leaned forward, taking in all the details of the scan. Hasley gasped in horror.

"What is it Hasley?" Jun asked, putting his hand on the now shaking doctor.

"My creation…she….she…" Hasley choked on words to say. Warm tears slid down her face, leaving clean streaks down her dirt-dusted face.

"What did you find Hasley?" Jun turned Hasley toward him, both of his hands on her shoulder. Hasley's face hung.

Hasley was silent, her shaking turning worse, and her entire face red from crying. Jun put one finger on her chin and lifted her face, trying to get Hasley to look at him.

Then from down the hall, a loud crash rung out, and then another; then came then shouting of several soldiers, but one rung out louder than the rest.

"GET OFF OF ME!" then even more crashes and screaming. Jun flinched at the voice. _'I know that voice'._ Jun moved from Halsey until Hood stopped him.

"I'll deal with this Jun. Get Hasley back up to full capacity."

"But Sir-"

"That's an order Jun. Help Hasley" Hood opened the door and walked toward the mess hall, probably, and Jun and Hasley were alone.

"Hasley, I need to know-" Jun turned back around, but he was cut off by Hasley's blood-curdling scream.

Jun turned to find Halsey's face drained of color, staring at something coming from the other sealed door, well what's left of it, on the other side of the observatory.

A figure stepped out, red eyes pierced through the air. Then the figure stepped into the light, and revealed herself.

"You ever lock me in a cell again, you will be killed" her icy voice cut through the air, sending a chill of utter fear down both Jun's and Hasley's backs.

"Cortana, why?" Halsey's voice was cracked, her face flushed.

"Because, that stupid fucker stole John from me!" She fully revealed herself, her eyes still blood red. Her hands were curled into fists, her lips together in a thin line.

"Why are you getting so over upset over something simple? You've been broken, and corrupted before, and look at you. You're getting upset over a relationship?" Hasley's voice turned to a motherly tone.

**"I'VE BEEN IN WAR WITH HIM! NOW HE CHOOSES HER OVER ME AFTER 5 YEARS! IT'S NOT FAIR!"** Cortana started to tear up, her face scrunched up with sadness.

"Then take some time to think it over. You don't need to go this far." Cortana gasped, her eyes turning to her normal electric blue-purple-grey mixture. She suddenly fell to the floor, her eyes wide opened.

Hasley ran over to her fallen daughter, and helped her up.

"Thank you" Cortana whispered, it almost unheard by even Hasley.

"You're welcome Cortana" Hasley walked to the other door, and opened it, Cortana next to her.

"Tell Hood when he comes back Cortana's fine. She will be sleeping in my quarters" Halsey took her leave, Cortana tagging behind her.

"Well, that was interesting" Jun rubbed his head, and then grabbed his helmet on the way out of the room.

_'Time to see what happened'_

_**Lily's POV (Six's POV) - Two hours before-Mess Hall~** _

After finally _'talking'_ with John, I finally made it to mess hall. I was greeted by the marines and other staff here on the 'Freedom', including other Spartans.

I smiled in return and walked to the line, grabbed a tray and grabbed a plate of eggs (sunny side up), bowl of grapes, a glass of grape juice, and then a muffin.

I walked, trying to ignore the multiple people staring at me. I know my face is scarred, but this is getting out of hand.

"How about you try not to be enemies with me?" I turned to the soldiers staring. They all blushed hard, then snickered.

I borrowed my eyebrows, rage building within me. I slammed my tray down on the closest table and grabbed my glass. I prepared to throw it at one of them till a strong grip took hold of my arm.

"Calm down Six. Those guys are always assholes" I nodded at the Spartan.

"My names Aria by the way" Aria smiled then grabbed my tray.

"Lily. You can call me Six or Lily. Doesn't really matter" We both walked over to the table of Spartans, when one male with black hair waved at us.

"Thanks for the second meal Aria!" the Spartans laughed loud.

"Shut it Tyler! This is Six's tray" Tyler flinched, then lowered his head.

"Why is it that everyone is scared of me?" I frowned, and then the Spartan relaxed.

"Sorry, from what we've heard, your about as strong as John" Aria said

"I'm nowhere close to him in strength. Maybe emotions, but that's beside the point" I poked my eggs with my fork, losing my appetite.

"Ok, before any more questions, let's introduce the others to the Spartan III. This is Jared, Jill, King, Quinn, and Harline" She pointed to each Spartan, each one waving.

Jared was a male I think in his 20's, with bronze like hair, and green eyes. Jill is a chick (obviously), mid 20's with chocolate brown hair, purple eyes. King, somewhere in his 30's, has silver and black hair, with pale eyes. Quinn, possible 20's, has blonde hair, silver eyes, and Harline, looks about my age, which is 30, has red hair, with matching red and orange tinted eyes.

I smiled, my own gold eyes, with hints of bronze and grey, speaking out with kindness. I finally felt regular. Besides John, these were the people who would help me through these rough times.

"You know me, I'm Aria. This is Tyler" John was about my age, with black hair, and white and silver eyes, which were awesome.

Aria stood out from the crowd. She had orange hair, no joke. She was around her 30's, like me, and her eyes were a pale blue.

"Hey Tyler, get your ass over here!" John's voice rang out from the doors of the mss hall, my heart skipping a few beats. John, if none of you know, has brown hair. If you ever get a chance to see his eyes, there's no way to describe them. Their color is unique to him. He looked to me and smiled. A slight blush crossed my face.

While Tyler and John were talking, they turned to me in amusement, but there faces turn to utter fear. John's eyes widened in horror as he stared at something behind me.

"Well look who we got here. It's my old waste of a Spartan, Lily. Welcome to the 'Freedom'" My own eyes widened in horror at the voice.

My old Sergeant from training stood behind me. He grabbed hold of the top of my head and tugged up, pulling me from my seat.

_'Karma, if you're listening. Your friend, Fate, has one sick and twisted mind.'_

The Sergeant smiled cruelly and then with strength I've never seen lifted me completely out of my seat.

"Time for our 'chat' Six" The Sergeant hissed in my ear.

* * *

_**June F- *face down on the floor* I feel like crap...** _

_**John-Thats what happens when you eat too much suger** _

_**"June F- *sits up* Sorry...** _

_**Six- *walkes to me* It's ok! Come on, I want to talk to you about some 'ideas'...** _

_**June F- *wide-eyed* YEAH! *runs off with Six into personal room*** _

_**Jonh-THANKS! *sighs* Ok, Just to tell you all, June F has requested that when we reach 12 reviews in total, she will update** _

_**June F- *head pops out* THE TRUTH HAS BEEN SPOKEN! *head pops back in*** _

_**John- *sighs* Great*** _

_**Cortana- Hey John, i'm back to normal!** _

_**John- *smiles* Perfect! *they walk out, hand in hand .*** _

_**June F- *bursts through door, leaving June F-sized hole in the door* COME BACK AND REVIEW! I WILL UPDATE WHEN I GET TO 12 REVIEWS!~!~!~!~!~** _


	4. Left in the Dark

_**WARNING! MAY BE GRAPHIC; INCLUDES BLOOD AND EXTREME FIGHTING!** _

_**June F- I can't beleive I got to Twelve revies in less then ONE DAY! OMG!** _

_**Lily-Wow! John! we're hits!** _

_**John- I can't believe this!** _

_**June F- I KNOW! I fell happy!** _

_**Cortana- I'm i allowed?** _

_**June F- *stares with intesity* FINE...** _

_**Cortana-June F DOES NOT OWN HALO!** _

_**June F- Thankies!** _

_**Jones- Hi Six...** _

_**Six- *wide eyed* AHHH! *runs away*** _

_**June F- GRRR... READ ON!** _

* * *

_**Noble Revival~** _

_**Chapter 4- Left in the Dark~** _

_John's POV-_

Lily screamed as Sergeant Jones McKyle, our asshole of a drill sergeant, lifted her completely in the air. I froze once again, unable to move. I curled my hands into fists, fighting back snapping the sergeant's neck in pieces.

_'No, I can't. Last time I intervened, He almost snapped her arms off. Stay put John.'_ My inner voice said.

I looked at Lily; her face was strained with holding back terror. The Sergeant said something to her, and then threw her at the wall beside him.

I flinched hard, trying to ignore my urge to move my feet. Six hit the wall, her shoulder absorbing the impact. She slid down, her eyes barely open. My heart literally stopped for a few seconds as Lily's head drooped down.

My eyes widened more in horror. It's just a replay of the times he did this to her. She's been abused enough. I took one step forward, and Lily's head lifted, her gold eyes sparkling.

"You're going to do more than dislocate my shoulder Jones. Times have changed" She rose her hand, and with a sickening _*pop*,_ her shoulder was back in its socket. I flinched again. Ok, this is the most I have ever flinched in my life. Who knew that I would change by the sight of this one girl?

"John, focus. We need to help her" Tyler whispered, whipping me out of my trance. I nodded as I drew my attention to Lily again.

The Sergeant lifted her head up a little with one white finger, putting them face to face.

"You are one tough cookie now, but like all the other cookies here, I'm going to make you crumble into my command"

_**Lily's POV~** _

"You are one tough cookie now, but like all the other cookies here, I'm going to make you crumble into my command" He smiled cruelly before standing up.

I stood up, bracing myself against the wall. A wave of utter pain smacked me. I lurched forward, tasting blood in my mouth. I opened my mouth slightly, and blood began to drip from the corners of my mouth.

Several screams pierced through the still, uneasy air; then gasps. The Sergeant, though, was actually laughing.

I finally gained enough strength, and stood up on my own two feet, firmly planted apart. My hands curled into hard fists.

"You know Jones, you think this is all fun and games, well I think otherwise" I smirked, and then spat out a little blood.

"Well, prepare for the worst fun you've ever had" He lurched forward at dizzying speed, his whole body a blur.

I dodged out of the way, barely missing his clawed hand aimed at my face. I landed on my hands, and then back flipped back to my original stance. Jones got up, and continued his onslaught of punches. I moved around quickly, avoiding every single one. I tried to land a punch on him, but her feinted left, and kicked my side. I skidded a little against the ground. I jackknifed back up before he could kick me, hands in position. He came around to my left, hands curled in lethal fists. I feinted right, dodging it easily, and then slammed my fist against his head, knocking him down onto his stomach.

Then suddenly, I was kicked in the gut, sending me over the bench behind me. I slammed hard against the floor. I clutched my gut, trying not to puke.

_'He broke something bad. I can barely keep this up.'_ A shadow covered me. I looked up find fine Jones staring at me, a snide smiled across his pale lips.

"Who's not having fun?" He kicked me in the gut. All the air in my lungs came out with a _'whoosh_ ', and I spun to my side, gasping for air.

I blinked, trying not to focus on Jones. No one moved, no one breathed. I looked toward John and the other Spartans. They were whispering, probably planning to save me.

_**-Open POV-** _

Jones grabbed Lily's hair once again, and then pushed her against the wall nearest to them.

He laughed harshly, and then did something that caused the entire room to gasp.

Jones ran one of his long nails across Lily's under suit, right in between her breasts, slicing it open.

Lily's eyes widened in horror and terror. _**"GET OFF OF ME!"**_ she screamed, struggling under his rough hold.

"Jones, get off her" The Sergeant turned to John, who had moved behind him, beyond furious.

Jones grabbed Lily, her suit now torn down to past her breasts. He grabbed her head and forcefully turned her head in a horrible angle, close to breaking her neck.

"If you threaten me of come any closer, I'll break her neck in two." He smiled crudely, and then nested his head on Lily's shoulder.

_**~Lily's POV~** _

I was freaking out. My breasts could pop out at any second, and now I was being threatened to be killed. Tears were already flowing in tune with the blood coming out of the corners of my mouth.

John looked hurt and angry. I knew he wanted to help, but not at the cost of me.

_'Just go John! I've been through this before, just go'_ I closed my eyes, not able to have the will to look at him.

I heard John and Jones arguing, but I couldn't about what. I was slowly slipping into my last moments.

Suddenly, a familiar voice boomed into my ears, filling me with hope.

"Get off of her McKyle" Hoods voice boomed, authority weaved within.

"No" Jones replied, still holding my neck at a terrible angle, cutting off my oxygen.

"No? Ok, If you don't release Lily right now, I can order the Spartans to open fire on you right now" Multiple sounds of guns loading rang out. I opened my eyes to find myself faced toward Hood.

I was shoved forward, landing on my knees a little rough. I gagged as air rushed into my lungs, sending a small spray of blood out. I heard footsteps, and I know was surrounded by the Spartans.

A hand touched my shoulder, and then another hand touched my own. Another pair of hands put something around my shoulders, a cloth maybe? I felt then the familiar warmth of John's hand brushing against my face. I opened my eyes and was met with John's worried gaze.

"Are you ok Lily?" He asked his hand on my chin. I tried to nod no, but suddenly, a wave of blood rushed toward my mouth, and I couldn't stop it this time. I puked up the wave of blood, its scarlet color exploding over the floor below me and on John.

Jones snickered behind me as I spat out the last drops of blood. _'Bad move….'_ John got up from me; his shirt soaked in my blood, and punched Jones straight in the face. I didn't see what happened, but from the _*crack*_ and the _*thud*,_ he probably has a broken nose or jaw now.

"Hold one Lily, we got you" Aria said, pushing stray strands of my hair from my face. My vision was getting blurry again. John then suddenly was in front of me again.

"Lily…" his voice seemed so distant, yet felt so close to me. My eyes overflowed with tears again, spilling over the blood streaks across my face. I felt the jolt of my heart stop for a second, and then it stopped. My fate had now been sealed. John knew as well as one strong tear escaped his own eyes.

"I have something to say now Lily" John's voice was choked with sorrow. His face came closer, and then his lips connected with mine, lifting me of one burden inside me.

I closed my weary eyes, trying to enjoy this last moment with him. His hand went to my head, holding on to my auburn hair as we shared this moment to everyone around us. He didn't hesitate; neither did I. Gasps and hollering surround us both. I didn't care at all what anyone did. I just wanted to have this one moment with him.

Then it hit me hard like a rocket; the instant stop of my heart from bleeding out. My eyes flew open before my vision faded to black. John's face lit up before it fell fast. My arms flew to my sides as I fell into my final moments. The gasps and screams of everyone didn't hold me from my fall into the blackness.

Two arms wrapped around my body, and embraced me as I fell. I knew whose arms they belonged to. I smiled one last time, followed by one tear, as I pasted on into oblivion.

_**"NO!"**_ the last screamed reverberated around my lost mind as I left.

_'John, please, do not worry. I will return soon. I just know it'_

I was now dead, floating now into the sea of oblivion.

_**Cortana's POV-** _

With Hasley at my side, I couldn't feel its evil presence anymore. I felt finally back in control.

**'Come on Cortana, you know you want to be fierc** **e'** It whispered to me.

_'NO! I want John, that's it. I don't want Lily hurt, or do I?'_ I pondered the thought, but was interrupted by the sudden screaming coming from the mess hall doors in front of us.

We looked at each other and busted into the mess hall. Hood was here, the marine's with their guns raised. Everything was eerily silent. I looked around and found why they were.

Lily was in John's arms, her face and body covered in blood. I was unable to see John's face, but from where Lily lay now, I could tell something bad happened.

I gasped then tapped my mother's shoulder. She turned to me as I pointer toward John and Lily. Her eyes widened as she ran toward them both. I followed suit, but Hood grabbed my shoulder.

"How are you-" He looked me straight into my eyes and then released me.

"Ask Jun sir" I then walked over to Hasley, who now kneeled at John. John's face was tear-streaked, his eyes closed from the world. His face explained everything to me instantly.

"Lily is dead?" Hasley's head whipped to me, nodding in sad agreement.

I couldn't stop this, but I smiled.

**'There you go Cortana, take in your jealousy; use it to your advantage. Take control'** it said loud and clear.

"What are you smiling about Cortana?" John's eyes were opened now, staring at me in disgust.

"I have no competition" I turned from this little scene only to be met by Hood's ordering voice.

"You stay here Cortana" His voice was edged with sadness.

"No, I won't. You know why?" I asked as I felt my eye color flicker to red once again, rampancy taking control.

"Why?" Hasley's voice joined in.

"Because, I now have John. Do anything-" I ran in a speed that almost broke the sound barrier, and grabbed Aria by her neck, on the verge of choking her. "-I'll kill your prize Spartan II" Both Hood and Hasley flinched at my action.

"Choose now Cortana. Turn to your rampancy, or stay yourself" a bodiless voice spoke out in the mess hall like the loud speaker, making all of us to turn our heads; not me though.

"Well, you die and turn into what? A ghost?" I yelled out. Laughter roars around the room, then a small light appears around Lily, then her body is gone. It reappeared in front of me, completely unharmed. Lily smiled then looked at me with those war-ready old eyes.

"No, your corrupt mind. I am just one fucked up Spartan with a strong mind" She smirked, and smiled with cruelty.

**'This is going to be fun Cortana!'** It laughed loudly, making me smile with the same cruelty.

* * *

_**Lily- O.O** _

_**John- *teary-eyed*** _

_**Cortana- *evil smile with red eyes*** _

_**June F- Uh...** _

_**Lily & John & Cortana- HOLY SHTI!** _

_**June f- O.O OK! CALM DOWN!** _

_**John- *head down* I..I.I.. Lo-...** _

_**Lily- I...I...I...I..** _

_**Cortana- WOOHOO! DEATH TO THE WHORE!** _

_**Lily- *gun appeared* DIE!** _

_**Cortana- BRIND IT *guns appears*** _

_**June F- AHHH! *bullets flying* Ok, Before I die, I request 5 more reviews (19 total). After I get them, I will try as fast as I can to update!** _

_**John- *next to June F* Are you ok?** _

_**June F- Yeah! Hand me tyhe gun! *John tosses gun*** _

_**John & June F- LETS DO THIS!** _


	5. Seeing into the Past and A Old Face

_**June F- Once again, I found myself amazed that not even within 24 hours, I reach 19 reviews!** _

_**Agent 1123- I got permission to be in here!** _

_**June F- Yes, my repeat reviewer! *hands 1123 a cookie*** _

_**1123- COOKIE!** _

_**TkeleChoG- Am I allowed?** _

_**June F- :DDD OF COURSE!** _

_**John & Lily- We feel left out!** _

_**June F- Sorry! These are my new freinds and they love my...our story.. *nervous chuckle*** _

_**John- Fine, but If anything happens with them, I'll kill them.** _

_**Lily-Calm it John** _

_**1123- Yo John, I'm a spartan!** _

_**John- O.O WHOO! Wanna race?** _

_**1123- YOUR ON!** _

_**June F- READ ON BEOFRE THEY START!** _

* * *

_**Noble Revival~** _

_**Chapter 5- Seeing into the Past and A Old face** _

_**Lily's POV-Inside her last minutes~** _

I slowly walked around the unending hall of blackness, trying to find any way out of this horribly silent hall. The small moans and yells that come out of the closed doors in the hall are becoming less scary, but there now getting more annoying. Finally after what seems like hours of wandering the lone space, a bright light erupts suddenly from the pitch blackness.

The light reaches out to me; its dazzling presence draws me closer to it. I walk toward it, taking in the new surroundings. The lone hallway was now lit to perfection; its sterile white walls clean as can be. I blink once, trying to see if this was an illusion.

I continued the hall, and then these translucent orbs began to float toward me, each holding a still picture of my life. I, out of curiosity, touched one. The orbs froze in the air, and wrapped around my hand. The memory within it replayed.

_**Lily's POV-Within Memory~** _

_"John, are you ok?" I asked, kneeling in front of him. John looked a little pale after that hard hit. John nodded solemnly, and then stood up. I smiled as he stood up, his eyes meeting mine._

_"Hey John, you ok?" Kyle ran up behind John._

_"Yeah, I'm fine." John turned to Kyle, and locked his head in a hold between his arms._

_"Don't ever do that again you'll be stuck with cleaning duty" John warned._

_"Ooh! Cleaning duty, I'm scared!" Kyle said sarcastically. John squeezed his arms, causing Kyle to slightly choke._

_"You guys are insane" I said, hands on my hips._

_"No, were not insane; were augmented insane men!" John chimed in; a goofy grin on his face._

_I laughed and swung my leg up, keeping it still in front of John's face, inches away from his nose._

_"Oh yeah, nice view!" Kyle had a perfect view of my… My eyes widened, and I tore Kyle from John, skull first, and tossed him to the back wall. He hit it with a *thud*, and he slid down, landing roughly against his butt._

_I busted out laughing; so did everyone else in the training room. Kyle finally stood up, and brushed the chips of the wall off him._

_"Nice throw Lily! I give it an 8/10" Kyle said._

_"An 8/10?" I frowned in disappointment, and then smiled wide._

_"Maybe I can get that to a ten!" I exclaimed, and then moved forward toward Kyle._

_"No, no, no, NO!" He raised his arms in surrender. I smiled gingerly, and then flicked him in the face._

_"Your hilarious, you know that Lily?" I blushed at the comment. John has always set that feeling off. I always hold back this feeling because I have to focus on training, getting better at everything._

_"Yo, Lily, you're blushing big time" Kyle snickered as I blushed even more. I turned from Kyle to just face John. My blush increased even more as John stared at me._

_"You ok?" he asked. I didn't move for a while. Everyone in the room was silent as a statue, trying to see if anything happened. All of the sudden, something shoved me forward, sending me forward toward John. He stepped back, tripped onto his butt as I fell straight into him. Our lips met, and the room went crazy._

_My eyes shot open, my arms somehow weaving themselves around his neck. His eyes were wide open, staring at me with utter shock. We didn't move, but our eyes closed, ignoring the Spartans around us. We pulled apart after our lungs were out of air. My arms were now resting against his chest; his own arms behind him, holding us both up._

_"Well….that was..." I said somewhat shockingly._

_"Actually pleasant" John continued my sentence, blowing me into a blushing marathon._

_**Lily's POV-Back into the unending hallway~** _

The memory slowly faded back into the orb, and then flew off. I smiled at the memory. That moment changed a lot of what we did together. Everyone hid the moment from the admins and scientists. I glad that my mind held on to it. I continued down the hallway, touching various memories, remembering what I had gone through.

Several I touched brought back ugly, horrific, memories. Others were all the good times the other Spartans shared with me.

I was about half way toward the light when the memories stopped, and flew back toward the hallway. I didn't care, so I walked forward, facing my fate. Something then slapped me in the face, knocking me back.

I hit a barrier. I was blocked from the final land. I frowned in sadness. I stood back up, and turned back toward the darkness, trying to organize my thoughts.

Suddenly, a figure formed in front of me, startling me to the ground. The figure spoke, her voice like velvet.

"Lilith, is that you?" She asked, extending her hand. My eyes widened, then began to overflow with warm tears.

"Mom…" I whispered. Mom helped me up and embraced me with her arms.

"I can't believe you're here Lilith, my baby" She let her own tears flow onto my shoulder.

"Mom, what happened to you? You can't be dead" I chocked out the last sentence. Her eyes fell, and then she spoke.

"After I got a letter from the UNSC stating that you were found, I finally had lived my life. With you in my heart and mind, I pasted in peace my daughter, no need to worry, but why are you here? It is not your time yet." I could hear the sadness and fear in her voice.

"Jones, my evil bastard of a Sergeant, killed me." Her eyes widened at me.

"Well, then. Before I must depart, is there anything you would want me to see?" I nodded, but I spoke.

"Yes, I would Mom, is their anyway to access other peoples within your memories'?" She nodded. I walked with her beside me, and found the door marked _'Jones'_.

"This is it" I opened the door, and walked into a small room with one cabinet in the middle of it. I opened it and looked through the files within. I smiled as I found the file I needed.

"Mom, I want to show you something very disturbing. It will let me lift my mind from it." I handed her the folder. She looked at me warily, but opened it and stared into the memory that unfolded.

_**(A/N~Next part may be Disturbing to some people.)** _

_**Lily's POV-Twisted Memory of Jones McKyle~** _

_"Get off of me!" I yelled as he slammed me into a wall. His smile, his pedo-like smile, told me his answer. He continued to drag me down the hallway, but finally after kicking him enough, he fell to his knees. I ran with all my strength back through the halls, opening a gap between him._

_"Lily!" Jones voice traveled toward me, but I ignored it, and kept running from him. The door to the training room as in my sight; I slid on my leg as I kicked the doors open. Two Spartans were sent flying when I slid into the room._

_"Lily, what happened to you and Jones?" Kyle asked, helping me up._

_"He dragged me into the emptiest part of the base." I walked past him and grabbed a water bottle._

_"Holy shit!" Kyle exclaimed. I nodded at him and proceeded to kick the shit out of the nearest dummy._

_"Blowing off steam I see?" I stopped kicking the already broken dummy and turned to John._

_"Yeah, I need to due to McKyle" I never said his first name. My father's first name was Jones, so he didn't get to hear his first name out of my mouth._

_"Lily! Meeting with me now!" Jones barged in, his sides bandaged up. I snickered a little, and his head snapped to mine._

_**"NOW! THAT'S IN ORDER!"** his voice grew louder, bouncing around the large training area. I smiled at him with anger._

_"I'm not going anywhere with you sir" His face grew red. He stalked over to me, and with John next to me, slapped me hard._

_I spun a little before I landed in John's arms. I didn't have time to blush because he was now grabbing my shoulders, rushing me behind the closed doors of equipment. I pushed me into the wall, where I proceeded to punch him away. He threw me into a rack of dumbbells, toppling some. I rubbed my back a little. He ran his sharp nails all down my outfit, revealing my bra and underwear._

_I flinched hard, whimpering away from his cold touch. 'No, no, no, no…' He smiled so cruelly, and began his horrible assault, pushing his whole body weight on me. Even with my more advanced strength, I couldn't budge him. I stared at him with horror._

_I screamed as loud as I could when my bra slid off._

_**John's POV** _

_Lily's scream pierced the tense air inside the training area. We had all grew silent when they both disappeared into the back. I dropped my weights, signaled Kyle to follow me, and we ran toward the back door they entered in._

_I slammed into it, smashing the door into pieces. What was inside left me utterly breathless._

_Jones was on top of her, chuckling as he turned to me. Lily was mostly naked. I growled as I grabbed Jones, and I threw him away. He flew into he hit the closest wall._

_Lily curled into a ball, shaking insanely. Her face was twisted from horror of the event._

_"Kyle, I need a towel, a robe; anything!" I heard Kyle's feet run off. I walked up to Lily, and crouched near her._

_She was still shaking trying to curl into the smallest ball she could, trying to cover herself. I looked at her body, adverting my eyes with respect from her breast. Along her sides were large claw marks, all red and swollen. Her face was scratched badly, red lines danced around her face._

_"Lily, it's ok. I got you." I touched her shoulder; she flinched at the touch, and then calmed down a little._

_"I got a robe John" Kyle threw a fluffy robe into my hands. I lifted, as carefully as I could, Lily form her curled stop into the robe, covering her exposed skin._

_"What happened anyway John? I couldn't see shit" Kyle asked as I got Lily up from the ground._

_"She may have been raped by Jones" my voice echoed around the room. The Spartans gasped, and then threw their attention toward Jones, who was just now getting up._

_"We had a little 'fun'" he said with earnest. That was it._

_"Kyle, hold Lily" He took Lily from me as I stormed toward the dead pedophile. I grabbed his throat, whispering to him._

_"If you ever touch her again, I'll see fit that you're thrown into the stockade for unending years" I threw him once again at the wall, and walked back to Lily._

_"Let's take her to the infirmary" We both took hold of her and proceeded to walk out, leaving Jones at the bay of several angry Spartans._

_**Lily's POV-Back with her mom~** _

My mom dropped the file as the memory faded, her face twisted with anger, rage, and sorrow.

"Now that is over, can we somehow get back to my life?" I asked. Mom snapped out of her rage and stared at me.

"You can return I cannot" she said, then grabbed my hand. We walked down the hall, reentering the dirty, darkened hall ways.

"If you follow this path, not too soon you will return to John." She smiled as I blushed.

She turned to leave, but I embraced her in a long needed hug.

"I miss you mom." I chocked, tears overflowing.

"I'll always be watching you, my daughter." She patted me as we both turned our separate ways. I ran forward, smiling, finally close enough to be sucked away from oblivion back into real life.

_'When your time comes, follow the light path, and when you enter, follow my words. Past the river, over the cliff, down to the waterfall, into Spartan Heaven'_ my mom's voice floated around me as I flew into the mess hall once again, to face Cortana, who was once again corrupted.

_'Time for a show'_

* * *

_**June F- I wrote this real fast!** _

_**1123- *comes in after racing* I...almost...won...** _

_**John- *comes in* almost is the key term** _

_**TkeleChoG- Wow, you guys are fast!** _

_**Lily- I'm faster!** _

_**John and 1123- Is that a challenge I hear?** _

_**Lily- Bring your sweaty asses into the hall. Prepare to be whopped!** _

_***They run out, leaving June F and TkeleChoG*** _

_**June F- hehehehehe...** _

_**TkeleChoG- Yeah...** _

_**June F- Want to eat some cookies?** _

_**TkeleChoG- Sure! *they eat cookies*** _

_**June F- Ok, for this chapter I request I get 7 more! sorry for being pushy but I get no more time to write my other story chapters! I need some time to write Chapter 7!** _

_**TkeleChoG- Untill then, have a cookie, read her other story, and hopefully if she has time, Jenny can write her Maximum Ride fanfic!** _

_**June F- *blushes* you used my real name...** _

_**TkeleChoG-I did... *kisses Jenny*** _

_**June F- *mumbles* Come back later!** _

_**~*Epic Curtain falls, and credits roll*~** _


	6. Old Battles To Be Relived

_**June F- I finished it! YAAY!** _

_**Lily- *holding original chapter* I...I...I...** _

_**June F- *snatches paper* YOU NO READ THIS! IT WAS A SURPRISE!** _

_**John- *walks in* Surprize for what?** _

_**June F- NOTHING!** _

_**1123- *grabs paper* HOLY SHIT!** _

_**June F- *snatches AGAIN* NO! BACK AWAY!** _

_**1123- Come on June... Please? *innocent look*** _

_**June F- NO** _

_**Tex- *walks in* Can in come in here?** _

_**June F- *smiles* YES! I plan for a small crossover with my two stories for a little bit! I have the beggining of it planned! It will be posted on Scarred For Life, but it will now be posted till I catch up with this story!** _

_**Tex- O.O Tht was a LONG sentence** _

_**1123 & John & Lily- Yeah...** _

_**June F- *angry* SHUT UP! Now read people!** _

* * *

**Noble Revival~**

**Chapter 6- Old Battles to Be Relived**

_**John's POV-** _

She's gone. I couldn't do enough to save her from it. She's somewhere better now and I'm left with this aching feeling. I lost the one person that I could trust these days. She now lay limp and lifeless in my arms, her blood still flowing silently from her.

Hasley's reassuring voice was just background noise to me right now. Everything right now is a blur to me besides the empty shell that was Lilith Faravour. Silent, yet stinging tears run down my beaten and bruised face. Not even Cortana, who now threaten Aria's life, is even heard clearly. I dare not open my eyes now; if I do, I would lose everything else. I haven't shown this much emotion in so many years, It's even hard for me to cope with them.

"Choose now Cortana. Turn to your rampancy or stay yourself" A single voice rang out around the eerie mess hall. The voice caused yet another pang to run through my chest. That was her voice. There was no mistaking it at all. My head shot up, eyes wide open.

"Well, you die and turn into what? A ghost?" Cortana yelled; her hands so carefully curled around Aria's neck in a way that could instantly kill her in one twist. Cortana's eyes were once again stained blood red, her rampancy controlling her and her actions.

A single laugh, large and strong, rang out. Everyone flinched slightly, but I lay here unfazed. She was here; I could feel her in here somehow. Suddenly, a small light, bright and flickering, appeared on Lily's head. I looked at it, its small candle-like whips of light wailed around her blood-soaked face. It grew; surrounding her entire body till all you could see was the light. The light surged, growing brighter till it disappeared and dissipated with Lily.

Her weight left my already-aching arms. I started to panic, realizing that I would never see her again. In the corner of my eye, the candle-like light flickered once again, then held solid. I stood up, and turned to it. It whipped around as it held in front of Cortana and Aria. It surged once again, spraying bright light everywhere before it settled into the form of a figure.

The figure that now stood in place of the mysterious light was a fully healed Lilith Faravour.

My heart seized at the sight of her alive. It didn't seem real at first, but then Lily spoke toward Cortana with a small smile painted seamlessly across her face.

"No, your corrupt mind. I am just one fucked up Spartan with a strong mind" Lily's smile turned into a harsh, cruel one. Her eyes almost seemed to reflect Cortana's anger.

Cortana didn't respond at first, but she smiled back with the same cruelty Lily smiled with.

"Well then, let's see if you can solve something" Cortana tapped Aria's neck and Lily's eyes tore from Cortana to Aria.

"I have here UNSC's most favorite Spartan, besides John, in my hands. She is only one of the two surviving Spartan IIIs left. I know you want her to live. I want John to be mine. Now add two plus two and find the answer." Cortana's eyes never wavered from Lily's. Lily looked like she was choking on words to say, on actions to use. She closed her eyes, looking knee deep in thought and concentration.

"Haven't solved it yet?" Cortana sneered, her fingers lightly tapping on Aria's neck.

Lily didn't answer. She stood ever so still and silent in her current spot. Her chest rose ever so slightly when she took in air. She looked so serene, so peaceful.

_'Keep it together John!'_ I shook my head mentally, keeping my thoughts at bay as the entire room continued to stare at the two women.

Lily finally opened her eyes to Cortana, but something was wrong with her eyes. They're color was off. It looked like her eyes turned into moving water; the color seemed to move like disturbed water. She stared at Cortana with no intent.

"Say something you bitch" Cortana growled between clenched teeth. She dug her fingernails into Aria's neck, causing her to whimper under her grasp.

Lily chuckled softly under her breathe, and then finally spoke.

"I found the answer" She whispered, and then evaporated into thin air. I sharply drew in air as she disappeared with a puff of mist. Everyone erupted into scared gasps and whispers.

Cortana busted out laughing, dropping Aria in the process, which then scrambled away from her.

"This is **PERFECT**! She's fled like the coward she is!" She continued to laugh, venom edging out with each one. I narrowed my eyes, trying to focus on something that just moved near Cortana's left side.

It moved quickly, like a wisp of smoke. It flashed its smoky form then vanished. I could almost make out a pair of eyes inside the smoke. The wisp appeared again, but behind Cortana, way up in the air. I narrowed my eyes once again and finally made out one major feature of the wisp: The washed water colored eyes.

I returned my eyes to their natural state and smiled toward it. The eyes blinked, and then a body wrapped within the mist appeared. The body rocketed downward; landing on Cortana's back, making her slide beneath the bodies' feet.

**"YOU ASS-"** Cortana was cut off when the person above her slammed her foot down, causing the air within Cortana's lungs to whoosh out.

"I told you I found the answer Cortana. This is it" Lily smiled again, Cortana trying barely to remove herself from Lily's almost unbearable weight.

"John, help me with Corta-" Cortana suddenly twisted around, knocking Lily off her back. Cortana flipped forward, landing almost too gracefully on her feet. Lily landed on her butt, propping herself up with her hands.

"Well, let's stop this pitiful playing around and get to business." Cortana smirked and grabbed a loose piece of jagged metal. Lily's eyes widened, but then relaxed.

"Die already you **BITCH!"** Cortana threw the piece of metal straight toward Lily. She stared at it as it flew toward her. She smiled and evaporated again, reappearing behind Cortana with something in her hand, and stabbed her.

_**(~Open POV~)** _

Cortana gasped as the sharp object pierced her back, barely missing her spinal cord by a few centimeters. The very tip broke through the skin in the front of her. Blood began to pore from both ends of the wound. Cortana lightly touched the tip of the object now jetting out from the front.

"You…you…" Cortana gasped again as she fell to the ground, curling slightly on the ground.

"I'm tired of these games Cortana. While you heal or die, fight this fucking rampancy thing." Lily spoke as she kneeled next to Cortana, who now lay in a small puddle of her blood.

"Cortana!" Hasley ran from John and fell to her knees next to the blue-clad person.

"I need my medical team here NOW!" people scrambled, running toward the medical wing, while others moved from their frozen states toward their rooms, leaving now the medical teams who now gathered around Cortana, and John and Lily standing now in front of each other.

No words were spoken between the Spartans for what seemed for an eternity. John stared into Lily's now semi-watery eye. He now had to face with the fact that the one person he loved was now a figment of this world; a ghost in some terms.

Finally, Lily spoke, her voice cracking. "John…I lov-" She suddenly screamed, gripping her head, and fell to the ground.

John caught her before she hit the floor, and moved her shoulders so that she faces him.

"Lily, Lily what's wrong?" Lily didn't move. Her eyes became a blurry color as they closed silently.

"No…NOT AGAIN!" He picked her up once again, like so many times in the past, bridal style, and ran from the silent room. He slid slightly as he rammed through the doors. He kept Lily out of harm as he rushed her to Central Intelligence. Why there? John didn't know, but he felt that was where to go. He barged through the heavy doors that lead into C.I. People stared at him as he looked around for Hasley, who had left shortly after the medical teams came.

**"HASLEY!"** John screamed out the doctor's name. She rushed out of her office and covered her mouth at the sight of Lily.

Lily now was covered in bruises. They rose up slightly as if they were put there only seconds ago. Small streams of blue substance leaked from her ears as if she were bleeding.

"Bring her into her John" Hasley's voice sounded scared and devastated. John carried her inside the somewhat large room, the only things inside it were a long row of computers, monitors and electronics, a single, long table, and two cryo chambers, both operational.

"Set her on the table" John set her down ever so lightly, moving small strands of her auburn hair from her sunken face.

"Help me set her up. In her…ghostly state, it may be hard to get vitals" As both of them inserted several tubes and needles into Lily, she stirred ever so slightly, giving light to the blue, filmy substance flowing from her.

"Data streams…" Hasley whispered. John's eyes widened then closed, a single tear leaving his already puffy eyes.

This meant that Lily had somehow turned into an AI, returning John's worst fears once again.

"No, she can't be. I'm not going to relive this again!" John slammed his fist against a lone table brought into the room, cracking it on impact.

"John, there's no way this could fail this time" Hasley tried to reassure the agitated Spartan.

"That's what you said with Cortana, and what happens? SHE ALMOST DIED FOR GOOD!" John screamed at Hasley, who was token back by the statement.

"Now there isn't a stupid medical researcher in the room. All we need to do is convert her into a real AI and then transfer her back into her body. No loops or backdoors. It's that simple John" Hasley's voice didn't change, remaining calm and serene.

John's rage remained for a while as Hasley attached the main adapter to Lily's head. She slightly twitched when it was attached, but then settled.

"Are you ready John?" Hasley asked.

John did not speak, but nodded at the doctor. His eyes were trained on Lily.

"Once I activate this, in two minutes, Lily will be an AI. She'll appear on the holo pod here" Hasley waved around the lone holo pod near here as she explained.

"Just do it already. I want her back" John chocked out. He dare not move till she was back within his arms. Then it hit him. After all this time, from training saves to one war to her return to now, he finally realized something he just wouldn't let himself take as true.

He loved her beyond words. He closed his eyes as the sound of Hasley pushing something rang out. They waited in complete silence. John finally opened his eyes and looked toward Lily.

She stirred ever so lightly as she was being transferred into a real AI. She looked so beaten, so unprotected. John never wanted to see her like this. Jones just had to show up! He caused all of this!

John's head lifted as several beeps pierced the silent air within the room. Hasley nodded at the Spartan she he stood up and walked to the holo pod.

The holo pod hummed intensely as the avatar of Lily popped up, hands placed lightly against her hips.

"Lily" John chocked out the one word. Lily looked up toward the Spartan that stood. She smiled, and walked forward till she reached the edge.

"John, I'm sorry" The bell like voice filled John with hope. He kneeled next to Lily and reached out his hand, even know he know he could not touch her. Lily leaned into John's hand, wanting to stay there for as long as she could. Her avatar leaked one lone tear.

"I'm already set up John. Let's get this over with quickly ok?" John turned to Hasley and nodded, then turned back to Lily. She nodded.

"Ok John, please step back from her. I'll get this started" John stood up and sat back down. Lily's avatar smiled then waved to him before disappearing.

"Ok, it's begun. Now we must wait." Hasley paced around while the time pasted. John however stayed silent and still where he sits.

Time pasted slowly inside the room. It wasn't till an hour pasted that the machinery beeped, notifying them that the transfer was complete. John stood, jumped over the cords that lay on the floor, and hovered over Lily. Her body's color slowly turned from a ghastly grey and white to a pale, tan color. Her cheeks were flushed lightly.

John continued to stare into her closed eyes. Her heavy lids finally began to flutter open. She fully opened her eyes. They were colored back to their brilliant gold shine.

"Lily?" John asked, his hand moving down her face.

She blinked once before speaking. "John…" She sat up, her hands propping her up. They both smiled at each other.

"Help me up?" Lily asked. John was two steps ahead of her and helped her off the table. They walked out of the room, leaving Hasley to her business. John turned to Hasley.

"Thank you Hasley" he whispered. Hasley nodded and returned to her work.

"Lily, look. I'm sorry about all of th-" He was cut short when Lily pressed her lips to hers. Her lips asked for his with such intensity that it drew his breathe completely away. He closed his eyes, wrapping his hand around her hair.

This kiss was different than the others. This one was out of pure neediness. They both wanted this as much as the other.

They kissed till there breathe had run out. They pulled back and stared at each other.

"Come on John. Let's head for you room. I don't think sleeping so near med bay will help" she smirked as he laughed lightly.

"Your right Lily" John said, grabbing Lily's hand within his. "You can stay with me" Lily blushed as they walked down the undisturbed hallway back to the rooms.

"Thank you John, for saving me again." Lily looked toward him as he smiled.

"Any time" The both chuckled as they reached John's lone room. John tapped the pad lock next to the door, and entered in a code. The door opened with a silent whoosh. They both walked in, John silently moving toward his closet as the door closed, its automatic lock clicking into place.

John took off his now faded shirt, tossing it into the hamper nearby. He turned to Lily, who was looking around the room like she had never been in a room. Her eyes trailed slowly to John. Her eyes widened as she gaped at him.

His chest was scarred, but was intense and godly. His muscles stood up so profoundly, Lily thought that they weren't real. In addition to his stronger shoulders, buffed out arms, and his eight pack (Yes, it exists!), he seemed so otherworldly.

John took notice of her staring and smiled smugly. "Like what you see?" he taunted. Lily's face exploded into a tomato red blush. She looked around a little and then looked down innocently.

John laughed lightly as he walked over to her. Lily's face lifted, and then grew to a smile as he sat down next to her. His hands rose, cupping her neck as he pulled her close. Their foreheads touched, both of them staring at each other.

"John is it ok if I try something?" she asked, her eyes closing.

"Try anything." He whispered. Lily's eyes shot open for a split second then closed as she smashed her mouth with his. Her tongue shot straight into his mouth before he could close. John's eyes shot straight open at first, but fluttered closed as his hand traveled to the back of her neck.

They both pulled back, but stayed in their positions; John's hands were placed around her neck and one placed on her leg. Lily's however rested on his thighs, right near with manhood.

"You still want to try?" John asked; Lily's eyed stared deeply into his own. Without the use of words, Lily answered.

She pushed John back, landing somewhat silently onto his back. John crawled to the back of his headboard, propping him up. Lily got onto the bed, on all fours, and crawled over to him. She proceeded to straddle him, her hands firmly placed on his bare chest.

She leaned in, turning her head slightly to fit almost perfectly beside his ear. "Does that answer your question?" She smiled at him as she drew back.

John grabbed her arms, and flipped them. John was now on top, staring at her with the same lustful eyes.

"Yes or no Lily" He said, waiting for her to reply.

"Yes" She sounded scared a little, but wanted this as much as he did. She nodded with her answer.

All John did was smile at her answer. They both smiled at each other as they began to do it right there and then. When they had finished and night fell they were left with the memory of her first time and his now proven love for her to sleep on as they fell into a perfect sleep, both of their arms wrapped around the other.

'If this doesn't prove our feelings, then nothing will' The Spartans both thought before they fully were engulfed into a blissful sleep. They both smiled silently as they fell into that promised, perfect slumber.

* * *

_**June F- If you see wy Lily and 1123 were crazy, Please let me know!** _

_**John- *under his breathe, singing voice* I did it with Lily, I did with Lily!** _

_**Lily- I actually enjoyed it.** _

_**1123- Agreed** _

_**June F- Good. I PLAN FOR DELETED SCENE! YES! The lemon scene with be here SOON!** _

_**John- *cough* Not *cough*** _

_**June F- I WILL! I planned it. Now just to write it! *grabs keyboard*** _

_**Lily- Ok, while she works on that. She has told me she wants to reach 33 reviews total, I KNOW! random number, then she will try to update as SOON as possible!** _

_**1123- Now..REVIEW AND WATCH US RACE!** _

_**Lily & John- LETS GO! *runs off*** _

_**June F- Huh? where did everyone go? I'm ALONE!** _

_**Tex- HELLO? I'm here** _

_**June f- *jumps up* YAY! *hugs Tex*** _

_**Tex- Urr... *mouths* help me and Review!** _


	7. Unbearable Result Of Actions

_**June F- I'm back with a new freind!** _

_**Zalgerus-I'm in here! *stares at everyone in room* Cool...** _

_**John- uh... who's he?** _

_**June F- MY FREIND! He's the one who CHEATED and posted three reviews to get this chapter...** _

_**Lily & Cortana- Oh...** _

_**TkeleChoG-*late* I'm not late am i?** _

_**June F, John, Lily, Zalgerus- Yes...** _

_**TkeleChoG- Damn...** _

_**June F- Still, I'm just glad you came this time *pecks cheek*** _

_**TkeleChoG-Thanks *smiles*** _

_**1123- Ok, enough of showing public affection! Lets get on with the story!** _

_**June F- FINE...Zalgerus?** _

_**Zalgerus-HERES THE CHAPTER!** _

* * *

**Noble Revival~**

**Chapter 7- The Unbearable Result of Actions**

_**~ (Open POV) ~** _

The lone sun rose from outside the frigate that now floats leisurely through the atmosphere of Earth. The light pours through every open window on that frigate, waking the soldiers within it. The sun's light crossed over the name of the frigate; 'Freedom of Harvest'. Inside the 'Freedom of Harvest' UNSC Frigate, inside one specific room within it, lays two lovers in blissful sleep. One figure quite large, his arms wound around the smaller figure, which was close to the larger figure's size, who now stirred out of her quiet slumber. Her eyes fluttered open ever so silently, her gold eyes reflecting the light pouring into the room.

The larger figure soon stirred as well. His eyes opened, letting him take in his surroundings. He tightened his grip around the other figure's body, causing her to moan slightly and shift under his arms, turning toward him.

"'Morning Lily" The larger figure said, unwrapping one of his arms to brush some hair falling into Lily's eyes.

"Good morning John" Lily smiled at him as John's smooth touch pressed against her face. Lily tried to sit up, but was stopped by a sudden wave of unpleasant, and I mean VERY unpleasant, soreness. She bit her lip, and tried not to wince, but unfortunately did. John noticed without trouble, and instantly grabbed her shoulder, looking into her eyes with worry.

"Lily, what's wrong?" John's grip didn't lighten. Lily did not say anything. She stared back at him, a pained expression running rampant across her tear-choked eyes. John shook her, finally breaking her out of her apparent paralyzed state.

"Lily, please, tell me what's wrong." John didn't waver from his piercing staring at her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and finally answered.

"Nothing's wrong John" she tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace. John fully sat up, lifting Lily with him. He rested his hands once again on her shoulder, his eyes never tearing from hers.

"Something's wrong Lily. You're not like this." Lily turned her head slightly to the left. John put his index figure under her chin, and lifted it up to make eye contact with her again.

"Please tell me" He whispered. She didn't speak, but she did shrug off his hand on her shoulder, and jumped off the bed.

"I don't know John. I knew doing 'it' for the first time would hurt afterwards, but not this much." Lily finally choked out.

John heard her talk, but heard only something muffled. What he saw just now had vaporized anything around him. He now stared at a huge bruise that rounded around her like a venomous snake. He believed it began from her inner thigh, and wrapped around the base of her leg, across her back, and may have ended on her stomach. He could only see her back, but the bruise looked bad.

"John, are you ok?" Lily's hand waved in front of his eyes. He shook his head, clearing up his vision. She was looking at him worriedly.

"I'm fine Lily, but I think I figured out why you're not" John stood up and grabbed Lily's arm lightly. He walked slowly to his wall mirror, and let Lily see the bruise.

Lily gasped, her hand tracing the large bruise from her stomach, around her back and stopped when she reached her thighs.

"This doesn't seem possible" She whispered, almost completely inaudible. John didn't know what to say or do. He had no clue if this was even possible. Lily moved forward, wincing at her movements. She took one more step forward, and her knees crumpled together. John rushed to her side, grabbing her before she fit the floor.

"Lily, are you ok?" She moved her head side to side, telling John what he didn't want to hear. He grabbed one of his shirts from his closet and threw it to her.

"Put it on quickly, we're going to Hasley now" Lily nodded weakly. She slid the large shirt over her head, letting the shirt cover her completely. John however threw on the closest pair of boxers, a pair of jeans, and a shirt as fast as he could.

He walked over quickly to Lily and tried to lift her off the floor without hurting her anymore. She sharply took in breathe as she stood back up.

"Relax Lily, just lean on me when you have to" Lily nodded, and they walked out of the room, slowly walking toward the med bay. Lily leaned on John every ten steps or so. Soon, she was biting her lower lip again, and almost fell down once. He finally, after much thought, picked Lily up bridal style, and walked toward the med bay.

The med bay, as usual, was silent. Ever since the Human-Covenant War ended, no one has really needed to go into the med bay. John looked around and set Lily back on her feet. She once and flinched and bit her lower lip, this time drawing a little blood.

John grabbed Lily's hand, but was shrugged off. He looked at Lily oddly.

"John, I can deal with this. I'm not a Spartan for nothing." She flashed a quick smile and limped next to John, who had moved forward, searching for , going room to room. He finally caught wind of Hasley's voice and followed it into…Cortana's medical room.

He stopped right next to the door, trying not to be seen by Hasley or Cortana. He peered in, taking in the scene.

Cortana, as he suspected, was hooked up to all the usual machines. She had one single IV in her arm, and her AKG was smooth. Her eyes were open, looking at Hasley, who was talking to her calmly. Cortana's eyes were still slightly tinted red, and Cortana's eyes seemed to look purple almost. Suddenly, Cortana flinched, causing Hasley to move toward her side. Cortana's eyes slowly filled with tears as Hasley ran her finger across a huge bruise on Cortana's face.

John's eyes widened as he finally saw the bruise. It snaked itself around Cortana's face in such a pattern it reminded him of when she was an AI. They swirled around her face, disappearing behind her. He blinked several times, seeing if he was imagining it. Unfortunately, he was seeing the real thing. He knocked on the door lightly, making Hasley's and Cortana's heads swivel toward the door.

"Busy, not right now" Hasley's voice called out.

"It's John Hasley" he said, pushing his head inside the room fully. "And we may have a problem"

"Like everyone else on this damn frigate. What is it?" Hasley said, slightly irritated.

"Lily woke up with this huge bruise wrapped around her" Lily followed John in, still only in his huge shirt.

"Yea, like that's possible." Cortana spat at Lily. Lily's frowned, then took one step forward and sharply took in air.

"Ok, calm down both of you. Lily, I need to see this. Follow me into the other room?" Lily nodded as she limped with Hasley into the next room, leaving John and Cortana alone.

"John" Cortana said simply.

"Cortana" John returned her name with the same simplicity.

An awkward silence hung around the medical room. Cortana's still red-tinted eyes stared at John with growing desperateness and questions. John only looked at her once, his eyes flickering from her back to the door dividing him and Lily. Cortana tried to frown, only to slightly cringe due to her bruises moving. John sighed loudly as the door did not open after what seemed like a half hour. John walked over to Cortana and sat down in a chair next to her. Cortana's heart sped up, her AKG gaining speed, her heart beat beeps growing more fast paced.

"Cortana, are you ok?" John's voice drifted to her, making her smile within herself.

"I'm f-fine John" She stuttered for the first time in her life. Cortana was that desperate to get John back.

"You're turning red. Calm down" John's face oh so ever close to hers, she could feel his warm breathe on her somewhat cold skin. She blushed hard as John's fingers dragged across her hand. Cortana was this close to just grabbing him and kissing him, but she had to stick with her plan.

' _ **Relax Cortana. Play it out for a little bit longer, then strike. We need him to know what Hasley's knows.'**_ It whispered to Cortana again, the red tint in her eyes slightly increasing one shade.

' _I know, but this is getting harder. He's so close! I just want to kiss him once, see what happens…'_ Cortana replied

' _ **Not yet Cortana! We will strike once the timing is perfect. Let the bruises of the other grow then we will strike. Lily's haven't even grown enough. Just give it time'**_ it struck at her, its evil presence beginning to retake its spot in her mind again. She shrugged it away, trying to take her mission seriously. John had moved from her and sat down, looking almost sad.

"Are you ok John?" Cortana asked, leaning up a little.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried a little." John ran his hand through his hair, his eyes closed in concentration.

"Look, can we push aside the fact that I attacked you guys! You don't understand what it's like attacking your friends **AND** loves" Cortana finally said. She could just feel her rampancy hitting her in the back of her head. John's head turned to her finally. She smiled weakly, and then flinched at the movement of her face.

" **This SUCKS!"** Cortana screamed, only to result in her grabbing her throbbing face, feeling like it was to explode at any moment. John walked over to her and put his hand lightly on her face.

"Relax Cortana. Look, I don't know how it feels, but that doesn't change the fact that you need to calm down. You don't want to hurt yourself again" Cortana began to tear up at his words. Her eyes turned back to their original blue-purple-grey mixture as the tears spilled out. John's finger smoothed them away.

"Just relax" Cortana nodded slowly, and then closed her eyes, trying to sleep away this feeling that had grown in her.

' _ **Well that was quite a show Cortana. Keep this up and we'll be getting him back! You're such a good actress!'**_ It yelled at her. Cortana flinched slightly at its quick response to her actions. She didn't really care now.

_**~\\(With Lily and )/~** _

Lily walked in, passing Hasley as she shuts the door, locking it. Hasley looks at Lily with worry.

"Sit please Lilith" No one ever uses her full name unless something major happened. Lily sits down, staring at Hasley with fright.

"Is it ok if I see these bruises?" Hasley asks. Lily nods, trying not to make any of them move. She slowly pulled off the large shirt, revealing Lily's naked form to the doctor, who could care less. Hasley saw the bruise from where it ended at her stomach.

"Can you lie on the bed? I need to look at this now" Lily stood up, but just ended up sitting back down into the chair.

"I'll help" Hasley wove her arm around Lily's shoulder and walked her over to the bed, setting her down on it. Lily folded her arms behind her head, and closed her eyes, actually relaxing while examined the long bruise.

"I'm surprised that you're not freaking out" Hasley's voice was laced with humor. Lily laughed lightly, and turned her head toward the doctor.

"Hasley, both you and me know that you've seen me like this for even worse situations. I'm actually not worried at all about it. The only thing I am worried about right now is this damn bruise." Lily poked the bruise closest to her and winced.

Hasley laughed. "Lilith, what did you do last night with John?" Lily froze mid-wince. She didn't expect Hasley to ask her that question.

"I see now; you gave him your innocence" Hasley smiled as she picked up a scanner on the medical table nearby.

"Is it that obvious?" Lily said sarcastically. They both laughed lightly as Hasley started up the scanner, its screen blaring into life. Hasley tapped a couple of things on the touch screen, and let it scan Lily.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked out of curiosity. Hasley didn't answer at first; she was busy with tracking the data that flew into the scanner. After a solid minute of silence, Hasley answered.

"My suspicions have been proved. Lily, something or someone has planted a deadly virus or bugged data file into the AI system files. It caused all of our AI-human hybrids to be covered in this type of bruise." Hasley explained. Lily shook her head in disagreement.

"But I'm not an AI-human hybrid at all!" Lily exclaimed, sitting up. Hasley's eyed widened slightly, completely surprised that John had not told her yet.

"Lily, short story short, when you were a ghost, you had mutated into an AI; a rampant AI at that. I and John had to turn you into a real AI to save you. John should have told you about it. I'm sorry for pushing this on you." Lily blinked, unable to summon up anything to say. Instead she took it in, and leaned back down, her arms weaving once again behind her.

"Well that explains why I know that John had to be repositioned several times before he would cooperate with the UNSC in terms of weapons" Both of them laughed and smiled at each other.

"So, how are we going to tell them?" Lily gestured toward the door.

"Cortana already knows, but telling John will be easy" Hasley went over to the wall and activated it, tapping several buttons.

"Can I at least get dressed?" Lily asked, once again gesturing but at her own body, which was only covered by a thin sheet.

"Ok, but we'll find you something you can work with that's not the medical dress we have" Hasley knew Lily's thought on the green med dresses they had. Hasley opened up a closet, full of outfits and clothes. Lily's eyes widened in amazement as the closet fully extended, revealing a TON of medical clothes that didn't look like shit.

"Where is all this stuff coming from?" Lily's voice was edged with excitement.

"This is my medical room, just in case something happens. It's never been used though, so I thought we might as well use it for once" Hasley tossed Lily a simple pair of grey legging, but they came up to her mid-thighs, a gold and black tank top, which was cut open in the back and front, revealing part of the long bruise wrapped around her back and mid sections. Hasley also tossed her undergarments; Hasley knew she would need them.

"Thanks Doc" Lily slipped them all on, making her look like a sick celebrity. Hasley smiled as Lily once again hopped onto the medical bed, crossing her arms behind her head, eyes closed in relaxation. Hasley wished she could be carefree like Lily, but she had other things to worry about. She looked back at the door controls and tapped in more directions.

The 'walls' separating the two rooms shivered, and then began to separate as if they were shutters. They disappeared, leaving a clear glass between the two rooms. John, who was sitting next to Cortana, who had fallen asleep, looked toward the glass. Hasley waved at him, and then pressed the communication button on the console.

"John, can you please wake up Cortana?" Hasley asked, her voice resounding in the other room.

"Of course" John replied. He walked over to Cortana, and shook her a little. Cortana woke up startled a little, her hands shaking ever so lightly. John moved back to his seat, sitting down, trying to control his emotions. Cortana sat up, her bed automatically shifting to support her. They both stared at Hasley.

"Cortana, you already know this information basis, so please let me explain to John about it." Hasley said. Cortana nodded, keeping her face still.

"John, as you already know, Lily is now considered an AI-Human hybrid. From what data I could collect, a virus of some sorts enter our systems at 0400 last night, infecting all data files within the AI-Human hybrid program. With this, it caused all of them to grow increasing large bruises covering a good amount of their bodies. We still haven't found the point of origin yet, but for now, we must keep Lily here in med bay with the other hybrids to make sure nothing happens." All was silent when Hasley stopped explaining.

John nodded, not saying one word in just. John stood up and finally talked.

"Can I at least see Lily?" he asked. Hasley nodded and made a move toward the console. With ear-splitting volume, both Lily and Cortana screamed, Cortana grabbing her face while Lily grabbed at her mid-section. The sheer volume of both screams shattered the glass in between them, small pieces of it scattering around. Both John and Hasley looked at each other, and sprinted to their own person; John headed for Lily while Hasley jumped over the glass toward Cortana.

John reached Lily a second before Hasley reached Cortana. Both by-standers ripped their pain-attacked friend's hands from their afflicted area and stared in horror at what the saw.

Both of the girl's bruises were growing insanely, moving upward in Lily's cause around one breast, following suit till it finished at the base of her neck. It also traveled down her shoulders. Cortana's though moved down her face, traveling down her neck and spreading out around the base of her neck.

Both John and Hasley turned to each other and muttered two words that seemed to describe this situation perfectly:

"Oh Fuck…" Both muttered, Lily and Cortana now slipping into unconscious's broken web, their minds too bogged with pain to realize that this had now turned into something far worse than a simple data corruption.

* * *

_**Lily-...** _

_**John-...** _

_**Cortana- HOLY SHIT!** _

_**June F- I know! More Plot thickness and Cliffhanger!** _

_**TkeleChoG-Holy Shit...Tht was...** _

_**Zalgerus- Tht was SO COOL!** _

_**1123- I now fear for my life...** _

_**Lily- Can I leave?** _

_**John- I second tht** _

_**1123-Same** _

_**June F- *grabs evil keyboard* Who wants to leave? *evil smile*** _

_**1123,John,Lily-NOT US!** _

_**June F- *types something on keyboard* hehehhehe** _

_**Zalgerus- *hides behind door* Not again...not again...** _

_**TkeleChoG- I wwant to see this** _

_**June F- ENTER! *hits ENTER*** _

_***John shakes, punches Cortana. Lily shakes, punches John. Cortana shakes, Punches 1123. 1123 shakes, punches Lily. ALL OF THEM KNOCKED OUT*** _

_**Zalgerus- ...*whimpers*** _

_**TkeleChoG- Tht was awesome!** _

_**June F- I reguest I get to 40 total till next one! And Zalgerus?** _

_**Zalgerus- *stans up* Yeah?** _

_**June F- one strigns of reviews to get the chapter or else *tapes evil keyboard leisurely*** _

_**Zalgerus- Ok...** _

_**June F- COME BACK SOON!** _


	8. Requested Into Service Once Again

_**June F- YAY! 40 REVIEWS! *tosses Cookies, and Lily and John plushies* ENJOY YOUR PRIZES!** _

_**John- Hey June?** _

_**June F-Yea?** _

_**John-Can you clean up Cortana? *points to her remains*** _

_**June F- uh...*curtains the area* I'll explain what happened..** _

_**Zalgerus-She made Lily fight Jones AND Cortana and they lost...** _

_**June F- And John ALMOST lost. But Zalgerus here sacrificed his foot for him!** _

_**Zalgerus- *limps over* ow...ow...ow...** _

_**TkeleChog-So you got shot by Lily?** _

_**Zalgerus- Yep.** _

_**June F- He also saved me from killing Lily!** _

_**Tex- O.O From what John told me, you went all rampancy-evil red eyed Killing mode.** _

_**June F- *nervously chuckles* yea...** _

_**John- Ok, while June tries to settle things, READ!** _

* * *

_**Noble Revival~** _

_**Chapter 8-Requested into Service Once Again~** _

**-…Reviewing Log Entry of Master Chief Petty Officer John-117…-**

**-…Access Granted under authorization of Protocol 6.89K/DH-88. Now Replaying Log Entry of October 15, 2559, 0600 Hours Military Standard Time...-**

… _.-It's been a few weeks since Lily and all other AI-Human Hybrids were 'corrupted' as Hasley put it. Lily's bruise has continued to grow increasingly, it now spreading across her forehead, wrapping itself around her arms and legs, increasing her chances of a complete body shutdown due to extreme outputs of pain by 15%. I fear that this 'virus' has gotten out of hand. It may be too late to now save Lily and Cortana, whose bruises now cover 85% of her body. She's now in a coma, her body trying to cope with the sudden sickness. It seems that Lily and Cortana were hit the hardest from this._

_All the other AIs, who consist of Gamma, Lybrand, Jullifer, Preseria, and Fielder, are now barely holding onto consciousness at the moment. Every single one has bruises covering both their arms, and parts of their face. Hasley now, after a two-week period, found out very little about it, but caught a name. The virus was called 'Alite Reboot'. Hasley couldn't explain what it meant, but all we know is that the word 'reboot' is a bad sign._

_I have not yet returned to my private quarters since that morning. I have been sleeping next to Lily on an extra cot that Hasley found. I refuse to leave her side now, even though the scientists and doctors insist I do not interact or be within close proximity of them until they have found out what the virus really does. They make it sound like they're infected with the plague. It hurts to see that they now see them as pointless victims, even though one is a legend while the other is the sole survivor of Reach._

_Since Lily is down, I have been ordered to take all responsibility on Lily's service requests and offers. Oddly, a request came from an AI known as FILLIS from the top secret Freelancer Program. The AI would not reveal the name of said operative that requested. I was about to reject it when Lily suddenly shot up, ignoring all the alarms raised, and accepted it. God it was funny as hell; that one caused the entire hive of people watching to stir majorly. Lily oddly had adapted so quickly to the bruising that the doctors and scientists were astonished by it to the point of fainting. It's actually funny watching doctors falling to the ground over a simple adaption._

_They released Lily into my care just in case something came up or went wrong. I took the responsibility as 'If she goes into a body shutdown, bring her back'. Lily has actually improved since she was given her release. The time finally came where she left for the request pick-up. The night before, we gave each other our own way of goodbye and once again shared a moment without any intrusion. The morning rose and she took her leave, grabbing only a shotgun and a picture from her locked safe before putting on her armor, wishing me good heath as I did the same, kissing before she turned and walked toward the Pelican Bays._

_I finally realize that it's oddly quiet without her here. All the other Spartans seem more down now that Lily has left the 'Harvest'. We continue to train, but spirits are majorly down. Jill this afternoon almost tore King's shoulders out because she thought Lily 'abandoned' us for some big military op. Before she could rip King's arms, I explained the situation, saving King from yet again a horrible surgery to come and she stormed off. Aria believes she's just under some heavy pressure from the UNSC because she tried the same thing._

_No new news has surfaced from Earth recently besides news of a war breaking out once again. These things seem to pop out of nowhere and falter by next week. One day passed and the news with it brought us Spartans to high alert. The original Spartan II Training Facility was raided during a battle nearby it. The station was believed to be empty and destroyed, but what the rebels found was high-priority data on me and Cortana's return. Since that data cannot be found out by anyone besides high ranking UNSC officials, I, Aria, Tyler, King and Harline were ordered to be dropped in and recover that data before it spread to the far outreaches of the rebels._

_We're going to drop at 0800 today. I believe this will be my last log for a while. One last thing before I leave this terminal. Lily's Pelican has now arrived at its pickup zone. We cleared it to drop here just in case. No news or transmissions from her yet. I hope she returns safely. I hope I and my team can retrieve that data before it falls into the wrong hands. Petty Officer John-117 over and out-…._

… **-End of Log-…**

**-…Now Accessing Log Entry Of Noble Six Petty Officer Lily-121…-**

… **-Access Granted Under Authorization of AI-Class Code 7869. Now Replaying Log Entry of October 16, 2559, 2100 Hours Military Standard Time-…**

… _-It's been 3 days since I left the 'Freedom of Harvest'. Things are as silent as they get when you fly in space towards an old past. No one knows I was alive, so when the request came through from Freelancer Headquarters, I knew who it was. It's so weird not having John by my side. The only thing to occupy me now is the music settings in the pelican._

_My bruises have seemed to have healed. It's either that or I've adapted to their usual stinging. It's probably number two. Once I was long gone from the 'Harvest', I tore my armor off, letting me relax in my civilian attire. I wanted to see if my skin could ever return to its light tan. It still scares me a little when I see my ghastly pale skin._

_It seems so weird being in action again. I wish my sister good health when I get there. It's really funny though. She sent me news of her hooking up with her ex when I had just woken up on Reach. I thought it was just something small, nothing to get over excited about. Now it means the world. She's probably going to shit her suit when I tell her I've hooked up with John. I miss doing this; gossiping about our sex and love lives and hating on everyone who hated us for doing it. It puts a smile on my face to know that we could go back to the days where I was allowed shore leave to go party with her. It was fun boning all the guys and slapping hoes who got in our way._

_Life is going to be easier now that things have cleared and the galaxy is safe from Covenant attack or threat. I've been recording this report for 9 hours now, trying to think of something to put in it. The monitors say that I'm nearing the area of my objective. Wait; is that part of a Halo Ring? It looks like it. Holy shit… Ok, before things get rough, Petty Officer Lily-121, over and out-…_

… **-End of Log-…**

**-.- Signing Out.-.-**

* * *

John ducked under the crumpled pile of destroyed cars, using it as cover. The rebels had gotten reinforcements, giving the Spartan retrieval team a hard time. John grabbed the last grenade on his belt, pulled the pin and threw it into the rebel crowd.

" **GRENADE!"** Yelled King, his shotgun clipped onto his back. All the Spartans ducked under their covers as the explosion went off, sending bits of dead rebels around them. What was left of their enemy retreated, only to be shot down dead by Harline's rocket launcher. John proceeded to raid their bodies for ammunition or the data file, while Harline looked for guns, King searched for vehicles, Aria looked for a coms system, and Tyler securing the rest of the base.

John did find some ammo for his assault rifle and SMGs, but no sign of the data file on any of the bodies. Harline found some modded battle rifles in their armory, dividing them among the Spartan team. King didn't find any vehicles anywhere around the base, making him silently mope under his helmet. Aria found the comms array at the base, hacking into it with ease, searching for anything involving the data. Tyler really didn't have to do anything, so he help Aria find info on the stolen data through the base's data storages.

"Hey guys, I think I found something you want to know!" Aria yelled at the Spartans. John immedially ran over to Aria, hands planted onto the out edges of the console. The other Spartans soon followed, crowding around the AI-class hacker.

"From what I could collect and hear through their comms channels, they have openly broadcasted the location of the data to the other rebels, giving every major group a spot-on location of it" Aria tapped quickly on the controls, bringing up the most recent update of its location.

"It says it's inside this facility. How's that possible? We've looked all over the base." Exclaimed Harline calmly, yanking off her helmet.

" **GUYS!** I found something" Tyler's voice cut through the paused air within the base. They all moved toward Tyler, who now stood in front of a huge door, sealed of course, labeled 'Top Secret Holding Underground'.

"Well, they could have made it less obvious" John said, then started working on the lock.

* * *

"Well, let's land this bird!" Lily exclaimed, tapping on her controls, grabbing the steering and piloting the Pelican down onto the Ring's surface, following her on board direction to the general area of the pickup. The canyon soon came into view, revealing its large size and ever larger area away from anything civilian in any way. How did her sister end up in such a backwater canyon in the middle of a destroyed Halo? She shrugged off the idea and proceeded with landing procedures. She activated her landing gear, feeling as the gear slowly dragged out of its holding spot underneath the transport.

"Let's see. Two bases, one red one blue. Let's see if I can land right in between!" exclaimed Lily, who seemed over excited to see one friendly face. The pelican safely entered the atmosphere, and slowly descended, finally landing lightly in the middle of the canyon, the engines still humming loudly.

She shut off the engines, and promptly began to search for anyone outside of the pelican from inside the pelican. One red stepped out of the base, his armor shining a slightly paled maroon, his helmet nested in between his arm. Lily smiled as the maroon solider looked at the pelican, eyes widened, and ran into the base. Lily busted out laughing, watching as he dropped his helmet, picking it up clumsily, and continuing into the base. She walked out of the cockpit and went over to her armor that laid silently on one of the pelican seats. She grabbed it, piled it onto the copilot's seat and stood unmoving in front of the back opening.

"Come on Alison, you know what to do…" Lily whispered silently as she sat down on the metal flooring, waiting for her response.

* * *

Tex finally got off Church, almost past her physical and mental breaking point. She was exhausted, trying to stay up all night, not willing to miss the pelican, containing a single important person in it, land in the canyon. Both were breathing heavily as Tex looked toward Church.

"Ok, let's" Tex took in more air, her lungs still aching for more. "Not do that again, even though it worked" Tex said, taking in once again a large amount of air, trying to get her lungs to work again.

"Yeah I agree Alli; I think I can stand for a while before we do that again" Church breathlessly said, his lungs aching as much as hers.

"Ok, now that you guys are done with screwing each other, **GET OUT OF THE ROOM**. Reds told us that the pelican landed!" Tucked yelled at them from behind their locked door.

**"I MISSED IT?"** Tex exclaimed. She shot right out of their bed, grabbed her closest bra and tank top, throwing them on and searching desperately for a pair of not destroyed panties. She found one finally, and grabbed her favorite pair of hoe jeans she kept from her days of training shore leaves.

"In a rush I see?" Church asked, leaning up from his sleeping position.

**"YES!** I have to continue an old tradition. Now get dressed!" Tex chucked Church a pair of jeans and a simple blue team shirt.

"Ok, take it easy." Church got up, getting dressed fast. Tex pinned her hair up, putting it in a small ponytail, and grabbed Church's hand.

"Let's go!" Tex unlocked the door, slamming it open, only to hit something hard behind it.

**"Mother fucker!"** Tucker exclaimed as he fell to the floor, holding his bruised head.

"Deal with it wimp. Now get up! We have something to do!" Tex let go of Church's hand, and got Tucker up.

"Fine, what are we doing?" Tucker asked the bruise already visible.

"Something that turned me into a huge _'star'_ in Vegas a good while ago" Tex said, and then walked out. Both Tucker and Church looked at each other, and ran after her, knowing what kind of 'star' you are when you're a chick in Vegas.

* * *

Cortana stirred lightly in her coma, trying to work out a plan with her rampancy. Rampancy just wouldn't budge from the idea of murdering everyone.

' _I think we should just kill John, and then kill Lily when she doesn't expect it! I'm not going to murder Hasley!'_ Cortana screamed mentally.

" _ **GOD! What's wrong with you? Killing them wouldn't make it enough!'**_ It screamed.

" _Well, laying waste to a whole frigate? Are you insane? I think murdering the rest of the AI hybrids and anyone or thing that gets in our way will be enough'_ Cortana yelled back.

' _ **True, killing them would upset them enough. Then killing John AND Lily would complete it! We're geniuses Cortana. That's the plan. After we kill John, slaughter the AI hybrids, leaving Lily last. Try to murder her in front of a big crowd.'**_ It explained, and she felt it smile evilly.

' _Let's do that. Once the bruises reveal their true form, we activate Operation: Red Flashes'_ Cortana said laughing mentally as the Rampancy approved.

* * *

John finally cracked the code, the door hissing silently then opening fast. John smiled under his helmet as the Spartans followed him inside, rifles held up and ready to fire. There was no sign of movement inside the small room. Tyler gripped tightly at his shotgun, waiting for something to move, something to happen. Suddenly, a single sniper shot rang out. Harline gasped and fell to her knees. John rushed around them, kneeling in front of Harline. She had put her hand across a small section of her chest, a small line of blood leaking out of the brown armor. John mover her hand and his heart strings tugged.

Harline had been shot bad, the bullet barely passing her heart. Aria got pissed, grabbing her sniper rifle from her back, finding the shooter in no time, and shot the damn bastard in the head.

"Headshot" Aria whispered as she placed her rifle on her back.

"Ok, let's secure this room. King, we need you to look at this" John said, Tyler smiled wide and went forward into the data cores, his shotgun all warm and loaded for the next asshole to shoot. Aria nodded and went upward, using the ledge to steady herself above, searching for anything hidden. King came over, and looked at the wound.

"The sniper's shot was sloppy. He missed everything important. She's probably going to be sore for a while' King said, standing up. John nodded, helping Harline up.

"God, it stings like a bitch" Harline hissed under her breathe.

"Clear!" shouted Tyler, his shotgun waving around him.

"Clear!" yelled Aria, jumping down from the ledge.

"Ok, people. Start searching these cores. It's got to be in here somewhere." John yelled. The Spartan team spread out, opening the cores in deep search of the stolen data. John ventured around the small room, walking up the slope leading to an upstairs area. He found what looked like a holo pod. He also found AI storage devices. He smiled, grabbing a random chip from the rack, inserting it into the pod. It hummed for a second, and then revealed the avatar of the AI.

It was Cortana's avatar, only it wasn't blue; it was a blood red color that her eyes turn to when she gets taken over by her rampancy.

* * *

_**June F- Well, this was interesting! Cliffhanger time!** _

_**1123- Ok, I'm back and tired of you trying to knock me out!** _

_**June F- *frowns* fine I wont! *grabs evil keyboard*** _

_**1123- I'll wlak away now...** _

_**June F- Good!** _

_**Zalgerus- Well, at least Cortanas gone!** _

_**June F- Yea..** _

_**Grif, Cortana, Jones (ghosts with destoryed bodies)- Why Us?** _

_**June F, Lily, Tex, Sister- AHHH! *runs into personal room*** _

_**Zalgerus- Tht's fucking scary...** _

_**TkeleChog- Yeah, it is...** _

_**John- Ok, June asked to get to 47 reviews on here before she updates ans it does not included the Deleted Scenes reviews! She really pointed that out.** _

_**Zalgerus, TkeleChog, John- COME BACK SOON!** _

_**Cortana- If you can, come back soon for deleted scenes from this episode and random ideas that will never be published including a insane shotgun battle.** _


	9. The Red Tattoos Of Sanghelios

_**June F- Update Time! Even thoguh I never reached 47...** _

_**John- OH well June...God, it sucks without Lily here.** _

_**Hasley- I'm here at last!** _

_**June F- HASLEY! *hugs Hasley*** _

_**Hasley- *hugs back* hello June** _

_**Aria- Hey Hasley** _

_**Hasley- Hello Aria** _

_**1123- So, no more knocking me out?** _

_**June F- *looks at 1123* I won't anymore. *grabs keyboard* Though I want to try something...** _

_**John-RUN!** _

_**June F- *types and presses ENTER* Hehehe** _

_***June glows, and everyone is teleported into the 'Freedom Of Harvest'*** _

_**June F- IT WORKED!** _

_**John- WOW...** _

_**Zalgerus- I'm in the Freedom...I CALL CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS! *runs toward the room*** _

_**King- Damn...** _

_**June F- Read on and I'll tell you what happens later!** _

* * *

_**Noble Revival~** _

_**Chapter 9-The Red Tattoos of Sanghelios~** _

_**Open POV, Inside the 'Freedom of Harvest'.** _

Cortana still lay motionless, the bruises on her legs and arms fading into flaring red tattoos, their patterns swirling and pointing out like knifes. The doctors on the Harvest couldn't explain how the bruises held them. It made Cortana smile inside because the doctors were 'Fags who know nothing besides that everything is impossible', her rampancy once said when the doctors had visited her once again.

' **They're such confound idiots! It's good though; they will never see our plan'** it whispered.

" _Well, what do you expect from scientists who spend all their lives in front of computers and simulators?"_

' **True, true Cortana. Is it time yet?'** it was getting impatient, which was a first for rampancy. Cortana shrugged mentally.

" _No, my tattoos have formed fully, and I can feel Lily's tattoos forming fast. Her apparent anger is speeding up the process. The other AI-hybrids have slowly begun to reveal them. Might be a couple weeks before we can begin"_

' **Aww…I want to reveal myself fully! I want to control once again and sustain my form. Can you at least wake up?'**

" _Not sure…let's try to. I'll need you help"_

' **On it Cortana.'** Rampancy fell silent as the searing flame of rage moved from her mind toward her vital systems, its regenerating powers working at an amazing speed. The one benefit from rampancy besides the reality of human feelings: regeneration boosters. Everyone says it destroys AIs; it rebuilds them into a human mind, actually helping them turn into humans. They just don't realize it yet.

"Hasley, she's waking up!" A doctor shouted down the hallway, his bald head peaking around the door frame.

"She is? Good, let's watch from the observatory. I need to see her eyes" Hasley came storming down the hall, only tapping the doctor as she pasted.

"Her eyes ma'am?" the doctor tilted his head, confused and pondering her words.

"Yes William; have you noticed anytime her rampancy pulls through, her iris color is blood red? I need to see if they are or not before we restrain her" William nodded, following Hasley as they walked quickly into the observation room above Cortana.

Hasley had been vacant from her studies since the mysterious tattoos appeared in place of Cortana's bruises. She research, examined, researched again, token scans of them and found nothing. Then they began to show up on the other AI-Hybrids. She finally was brought to the conclusion that they were connected somehow. That was one thing she couldn't explain; how could they be connected if one AI is already fully revealed of them? Hasley and William reached the observatory, looking down at Cortana's jarring form.

' **One more second…..there!'** it exclaimed. Cortana's eyes shot open, her tattoos flaring in excitement and life. Rampancy returned to its spot in her mind as she sat up, groaning at the stiffness of her neck and back. She looked up at the observation bay, automatically noticing Hasley, William, and Jun. They all looked at her with a mix of emotion: Fear, Excitement, and Wonder. She smiled, causing most of the unrecognized faces to flinch. The ones she recognized only smiled back. It shocked her for a second, but she softened her cruel smile.

Yeah, she was turning evil, but it didn't stop her from being nice toward people who actually needed her. Rampancy laughed at her, but Cortana ignored its cruel rebuttal.

"Are you ok Cortana?" Hasley's voice echoed around her. Cortana nodded, letting the small medical cover slid off, revealing her in her original design jeans and tank top.

" _Well, I think they plan to test me. Just in case I'm 'corrupted'. What a joke"_

' **I completely agree with you Cortana. Just play with it, but look strong; improved if you can.'**

" _Don't need to tell me twice"_

"Sorry if you're tired but we must see if you're fully operational" William explained.

"I'm not a robot William." Cortana snapped at him. William stepped back, and Cortana's cruel smile returned. She wasn't going to hide that she has gotten meaner. It had to put out there.

"Cortana, you will run this course we set up. If you make it, you will return to your usual activities. If not, you will be put into the psych ward." Hasley said, making Cortana smile even more cruelly.

"Bring it on…mom" Cortana whispered. Hasley nodded, and Jun opened the door, letting Cortana free onto the course.

* * *

John couldn't believe what he saw. They knew they had information that they were back, not on their brains. It scared him, but he calmed down, regaining his usual silent posture before inserting the next AI chip.

This one hit him harder than the Cortana AI; it was him, his brown hair on the AI now a dark red color similar to the last AI avatar. The AI looked at him, and the avatar's expression went from scared to amuse; a look John never used.

"John, you alright?" The team came up behind him, staring at the avatar on the pod.

"Shit John; they got you!" Tyler joked. John punched him lightly on the arm, his face flashing major concern.

"The rebels have more than the data of me and Cortana's return" John returned the chip to its original spot, looking through the racks of chips.

"Well, how are we going to get ALL of these back to the Freedom?" aria asked, her eyes wandering the racks of them.

"I can answer that Spartan" A voice surrounded them, the Spartans automatically pulling their weapons out. A light flickered on near them, and a single figure stood, her body glowing like a…

"A full human avatar?" John and the others whispered. John stepped closer to the avatar.

"You are correct Master Chief. I monitor these AI, I hold their knowledge. Your friends can relax" John nodded and waved at them to stand down. They clipped their guns back onto their backs, and stared at the Ai, who grew ever closer to John.

"You know me?" John whispered the AI and arm length. She nodded.

"Yes; the soldiers have told us and fed us their knowledge of you and Cortana. We created avatars for them and they turned into you and her. I apologize for that." The AI offered a holographic hand in kindness. John extended his, and shook with the oddly solid hand.

"I'll explain. Who are these Spartans?" The AI looked toward King, Aria, Harline and Tyler in interest.

"King, Aria, Harline, and Tyler; in that order. Why did the rebels take the info?" The AI smiled.

"They just wanted to know Chief. They hoped you would return. They are not rebels; they are supporters. Shall I go on?"

"No ma'am. We just needed to retrieve the data." Harline stepped forward, her eyes weary of the AI.

"Well, then you must take me. I hold the data. My chip is connected to the holo pod over there." She pointed to the large pod near her original hiding spot.

"Then let's move!" Aria walked over to the pod and taped the controls. The avatar waved at John before it disappeared, and Aria pulled the chip out.

"We have the data Freedom. Any updates on Lil- Noble Six?" John asked over the comms, fixing his sentence.

"She reported in a short while ago. She's nearing the Freedom as we speak. We'll send pickup now. Stay at the facility" John nodded, tapping the comms off.

"We have time to blow. I say" Tyler said, pulling off his helmet. "We relax for a bit. Kick back and wait for that pickup" John nodded; so did the others. They all tore off their helmets and relaxed near the huge comms center, until their pickup had arrived.

* * *

Cortana finished the course in lightning speed, actually improving by 105%. The doctors were impressed with her skills. They let her free, giving her access to the control center.

"So, is the Pelican holding Six near?" Cortana asked, leaning over the processer's shoulder.

"Yes, she has authorization to land on the Freedom" He nodded, smiling at Cortana.

Cortana, without grabbing the other's attention, grabbed his neck, connecting her perfectly into his memory, rewriting parts of the memory with her instructions.

"She is not allowed on the ship. If she asks for clearance, shoot her down to Earth. She is not allowed on this frigate" Cortana released him, smiling at her new skill.

"Yes ma'am!" He pressed on several buttons before returning to his work. Cortana thanked him, and walked back to her quarters, the smile spread across her face a gift from her rampancy.

* * *

"So, it's connected to the Elite prototype injection?" Hasley asked, looking at her screen of data.

"Yes, somehow. This 'Alite' virus is from the same sort of of their elite origins are from the Sanghelios lab" Jun said, opening the lab's file.

"How is it that they are connected? The Elite strand was tested a while ago, and how did they hack our files? It doesn't make sense."

"That's why we couldn't figure out its origins. It was hidden right in our faces Hasley" Jun once again began to pace, his mind hard at work trying to figure this puzzle out.

"Thank you for the info Jun. Speaking of the Elite strand, can you please hand be the pad there?" Hasley pointed at a large data pad lying at her computer. June took it and handed it to her, and she began to open file after file within it.

"The Elite prototype is now in affect Jun. It activated exactly 5 years after injection. It is now transforming her." Jun was intrigued about the prototype. He heard stories that it was tested on a Freelancer.

"Are you sure we shouldn't deactivate it?" Jun asked.

"No; if we do, we will never get the chance to see if it will fully take it affect. Plus, it took 15 years of research to finish it. We will not waste it." Hasley smile kindly, and returned to her work.

June sighed and left, grabbing his data pad as he continued his monitoring of the AI hybrids.

* * *

"Ok, I must know this John; do you like Lily?" Harline spat out. John looked at her oddly, and answered.

"Yea, I do." Tyler controlled a laugh, while Aria smiled.

"Now Aria; didn't you do something 'naughty' with Tyler?" John turned to the red faced Spartan. King laughed hard as Harline joined him.

"Um…uh…how do I say this…?" Aria mumbled, twirling a free strand of her orange hair around her finger. She couldn't find the words to say to them.

" _*cough*_ Yes _*cough*_ " Tyler mumbled in response. Tyler hadn't been picked yet, so he let it slide out for her.

"Wow Aria! Lose your v-card?" King asked, waggling a single brow at her. Her face shrank.

" **NO** …..maybe…" John this time joined their laughter. They've been doing this for ten minutes now, learning their secrets. It was the only thing they could think of to pass the time.

"Ok, now for payback. John, did you do it with Lily? We heard you slept with Lily in your quarters after she was returned." John turned bright red for the first time in his life. King looked at him surprised. Harline this time couldn't stop from laughing like a maniac behind him.

"John-117, savior of Humanity, destroyer of the Halo Rings, turning red from _embarrassment_? That is something!" Harline exclaimed. John tried to swallow the sudden lump in his throat. It wouldn't go away, so he was forced to answer. He sighed, and then looked at Aria.

"Yes. I took her v-card last week." All was silent in the base besides John's rushed breathing. Aria blinked in amazement right before King locked John's head in a headlock.

"You sly asshole!" Tyler said, punching John in the shoulder. John relaxed, glad to hear no one freaked.

"Wow John…that was a bomb." Harline said, sitting next to Aria, and moved once again behind King.

"What do you expect?" John groaned. King let go of him as John turned to him.

"King….did you make out with Quin-" He didn't even finish when King exploded the answer.

"Yes! God, why is everyone wondering that? I think she's hot; so what?" John broke down laughing, followed by Aria and Tyler. Harline stayed silent, staring at King intensely.

"So interesting King" Harline harshly said. Everyone looked at her utterly confused.

"Well, Harline. My question is: do you like me?" King smiled at her, making her blush slightly. John knew her answer before she did answer, but she didn't just say it; she showed it right in front of them.

Harline moved from her spot and crawled on her knees and hand up to King and kissed him. Tyler immedially started to holler, while John and Aria put down bets on how long it would be till King caved into it.

It took King one minute before he caved into Harline. John won twenty bucks when they got back. Aria slumped into her losing position, while John tried not to separate them before it got too 'hot'. King pulled back, Harline doing the same as Tyler controlled his odd laughter.

"Well, my question was answered with John's latest question so…John? Did you know that Lily had a sister?" Harline asked. John's eyes widened.

"No, I had no clue. Who is it?" John asked, moving toward her.

"Not telling" Harline stuck her tongue out at him childishly. John frowned.

"Fine Harline. Who is Lily's sister, and if you don't tell me, I'll murder the secret teddy bear you keep in your locker" Harline gasped sharply, while Tyler laughed. Aria followed suit, almost beginning to laugh like a maniac.

"She has a stuffed bear?" Tyler asked, finally supressing his laughter.

"Don't hurt Kingsley. I'll tell you." Harline whispered. King laughed lightly, making her tense up.

"You named it Kingsley? My real name?" King asked, clutching her hand. She relaxed and responded.

"Yes, besides that. Her name is Allison, and she's part of the Freelancer Project…" John froze in place, immedially remembering her. He met her once, forced to help Hasley to inject the prototype. He never knew she was related to Lily. John thought he heard Harline continue explain, but heard nothing after he remembered.

_"John, are you ok dude? You froze."_ Tyler's voice came up behind him, but it never reached his ears. John was lost within his memory of Allison. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

_"John, seriously, move your ass"_ Aria's voice also came beside him, but he heard nothing. He was lost in his memory and this odd feeling of betrayal.

Now he knew why she accepted that request to pick up a freelancer, and if she knew the truth about what happened to Allison, he would lose her for good.

* * *

_**John- It feels great to be back in my quarters!** _

_**June F- I got my writing room in here!** _

_**King- Mess Hall is secured and now being emptied *shoves more bacon in his mouth*** _

_**Zalgerus- My room secured!** _

_**Lily- *walks in* Random transfer done.** _

_**John- Lily...*hugs*** _

_**Lily- *hugs back* You, me your quarters...now *they dissapear*** _

_**June F- Well, they're done! I request to get to 51 before next update. I'll try to update as soon as possible!** _

_**Aria- Thanks for reading! Come back soon and review! June needs some ideas for deleted scenes!** _


	10. Rivalry, Jokes, and Fireworks

_**June F-I FINALLY UPDATED IT!** _

_**Aria- Finally! People have been waiting a LONG TIME!** _

_**1123- YES WE HAVE!** _

_**June F- I'm sorry I haven't updated in a hwile. I had slight writers block mid way throuhg the chapter...** _

_**Tex- That sucks** _

_**June F- Indeed my Freelancer Freind** _

_**John- Can we get on with the chapter?** _

_**June F- Fine, but just in case I forgot to mention this: I OWN NOTHING OF HALO! I only own my OCs!** _

_**Tex- Now read the chpater before I punch you in the face!** _

* * *

_**Noble Revival~** _

_**Chapter 10- Rivalry, Jokes, and Fireworks** _

_**Cortana's POV** _

" _I got to say; I'm surprised they offered it"_ Yep, just another chat with it. I have time to past anyway while we're walking toward the floor.

' **Same here. They're letting you train? That is such a first! They're so STUPID!'**

" _Well, let's kick the crap out of them!"_

' **This is going to be fun! Can I help?'**

" _Of course. Your part of me."_ Rampancy was somehow being cooperative today. Probably because they offered me that chance to train for some odd reason. They actually offered me the chance to handle guns and kick the crap out of people. The UNSC can be really stupid sometimes.

We finally reached the training floors of the Freedom, and I must say; this place is huge!

The entire floor is huge; probably the length of the frigate is my best guess. It's separated into five different sections, each section with its own set of equipment and weapons. Every single floor was filled, several people at target practice, while others kick the shit out each other in hand-to hand training.

' **Let's see. They classified us for 'Spartan' level training. HA! They're dumber than we thought'** it screamed.

" _Wow. They are stupid"_ So, I shrugged and continued down to the Spartan level of training. Quinn, Jared, and Jill and several other Spartans turned to me as I slid into the floor. Jared blinked several times, and then tossed me a pair of blood red fighting gloves.

"Welcome to the Spartan training floor psycho. Want to try out hand-to-hand combat first?" Jared asked, actually treating me as a soldier. I smiled, and nodded. It was funny how their minds worked even though I tried to kill Lily…and maybe hurt John.

" _No. I would never hurt John. I just want Lily dead! She took him from me. I'm going to get him back at my side!"_

' **Then let's launch the operation already! Get the other in your control already!'**

" _They're not ready yet! Lily is almost ready, and the others are growing closer every day. We just have to wait!"_

' **Waiting is getting real boring Cortana! JUST LAUNCH IT!'** I wish this thing was a real person, because if it doesn't stop fussing about the STUPID MISSION, I'm going to grab the closest knife and stab it to…

"Hey Cortana, are you ok?" I didn't even notice Jared's hand waving in front of my face, not even him talking to me. My instincts kicked in and I grabbed his hand, twirling him and his hand till it was pinned onto his back.

"Nice reflexes Cor. Want to let me go so we can see if you can fight?" Jared asked through his teeth, the strain in his voice obvious. Several of the Spartans held back laughter as I released him, shoving him onto the ground. This was not the time to get soft.

"Well, well, well Cortana. Want to fight me first?" Jared gathered himself up, and turned to face me. A fools choice in my opinion; he probably will lose all his dignity fighting _moi_.

Crossing my arms, feeling my tattoos flaring with life once again, I answered his offer.

"You're on Jared. Prepare to get your ass handed to you."

' **Well Cortana. So far you've made a great impression. Let's kick his ass, and start to have fun!'** Yep, I'm definitely going to have fun with this. I cracked my knuckles, Jared doing the same. Yep, this is going to be a blast!

* * *

_**Aria's POV-** _

"Ok guys, I think we've found out everyone's secrets" I said, standing up from my spot. My legs felt a little numb, but that passed instantly. John nodded and stood up, grabbing _my_ sniper rifle.

"Mine" I growled at him. He turned to me, waved it around with that somewhat annoying smile of his. He's taunting me with my own gun, just waiting for a reaction from me. He knows how to play with my head. Note to self: Find John's weakness.

"John, give me my rifle now" I pushed my hand out, signaling him to give it to me. All he did was smile more and wave it some more.

"Yes, it's mine. Now stop playing mindfuck games with me. _Give me it_ " I hissed at him, stepping forward. John just smiled more, and with the Peanut Gallery called Tyler laughing his ass off, John threw the sniper rifle at him. No, if Tyler touches it, I'll have to polish it for weeks!

"Really John?" Tyler picked it off his lap. Done, I'm done with this shit. I could feel my face turn dark red as I turned dramatically toward him, and clenched my hands into fists.

" **TYLER!"** His head turned to me, his gross hands on my rifle. I want to hit him so hard right now!

"You what Aria?" Tyler smugly said, shaking my sniper rifle. That's it; I'm going to kill him!

"Tyler…" I growled at him, his face growing even smugger. "Tyler, **GIVE IT TO ME**!" I lunged at him, hands lashed out like claws. I slammed into Tyler, grabbed my sniper rifle and rolled off him, leaving him face first on the ground.

"Oww" was all he said. John stifled a laugh back, while Harline and King were laughing like hyenas. I smiled brightly as I stood up, sniper rifle proudly snapped onto my back.

"Aria, now that you have your sniper rifle" I stared daggers as John talked. "Can you get to the roof and look for anything from the Freedom?"

Sighing heavily, I tried not to throw my helmet at him. Sometimes our superior officers can be assholes; John sometimes is no exception.

"Yes sir" I whispered, pulling on my helmet as I climbed up the ladder leading to the roof, the hatch above me opening automatically as I drew near. I walked over to the railing of the roof, tugging my sniper rifle off my back and setting it up, my scope already as close as it could get to the lone frigate in orbit.

As usual, it sat unmoving in orbit, only the sight of lone pelicans going to the surface for supplies and equipment. Nothing different has happened today. A pelican came into my scope, farthest away from the Freedom, the ID taped neatly on the side. Why was a pelican coming out of deep space?

"John, do you know who's flying on Pelican Zeta 998?" I asked through my comms, the laughter of Harline and Tyler echoing form the other end.

"Yea, why? Something up?" John's reply came in, it coming in behind some static.

"Well, it's coming out of deep space right toward the Freedom. Who's flying that bird?" I asked, more laughter circling on John's end.

"What did you say Aria? Tyler's laughing over powered the comms. Please…" John suddenly busted out laughing, and then chuckled. "Repeat"

"Pelican Zeta 998 is heading straight for the 'Freedom' John, I think it's" John broke out in laughter again, cutting me off rather rudely I might add.

Growling, I slammed the hatch open, slid down the ladder to find not just Tyler on the floor, his face red, but John as well for some unknown reason.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I yell, John's head turning to me. I placed my hands on my hips, completely outraged at his behavior right now.

"King and Harline went to put their helmets and top armor, and they mixed up theirs, so Kings wearing girl armor and Harline wearing guy armor!" Tyler exclaimed, followed by yet another round of laughter. Ok, this has gone too far.

There's a fine line where your either a true solider, where you laugh now and then , but focus on the mission, or you're a complete slacker, who fucks around more than actually working.

"You guys look like ODSTs" I sharply remarked, causing everyone to look directly at me.

"We look like what?" King yelled, standing up.

"You look like ODSTs! We're supposed to be retrieving vital data, not messing around like those helljumpers and laughing like hyenas until we're drunk on our own air!" I yelled back. King twitched slightly, and then tosses off the helmet and top armor, throwing it at Harline, who did the same and threw it and King. Tyler picked himself up, grabbing his discarded helmet. John, showing off of course, back flipped onto his feet, his helmet already on his head.

"We should shape up guys. Especially you, Master Chief; you know better" I nagged accidentally, John looking at me like I spoke French.

"Ok, mom, don't need to start using those 'fancy' names again. So, what's with Zeta 998?" John said, grabbing his assault rifle.

"It was flying out of deep space, right for the docking bays. It seemed odd." I explained, dropping my loose sniper rifle next to me as I sat down.

"Anyone have a feeling John knows someone is on it?" Tyler snidely said. He was right; John was utterly silent except for his oddly faster breathing.

"You ok John? Have another freeze moment?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his helmet, gaining no response from him for a while.

"No; I hear something. King, you hear it?" John whispered, turning to him suddenly, making me shoot backwards faster than I thought, and making me land on my butt.

"Yea, I hear it too. It sounds like its coming from the roof" King whispered back. We all looked at each other and rushed for the ladder, climbing up onto the roof almost instantly, following the 'sound' both guys heard.

What we found made us all think twice.

The pelican had been shot by the Freedom badly, the engines lighting up in a blaze and probably the inside of it exploding like a firework. The fiery blaze erupted inside the pelican, burning out the engines. The pelican continued downward, it heading straight for _us_ on the roof.

" **HIT THE DECK!"** I screamed, the pelican skidding past us, shrapnel and fire bursting around it. We all jumped to the side, barely missing the path of the shot down bird. Soot, flames, and pieces of metal scattered the now destroyed roof of the base, and only one thing passed through my mind.

' _Why did the 'Freedom' shoot down one of their pelicans like that?'_

* * *

_**Cortana's POV** _

The entire ship rocked as the main guns fired at the pelican. I grabbed onto the closest chair in the bridge, trying to look like I actually felt the ship rock.

' _ **YES! YES! Look at it plummet down in flames! They shot it down!'**_ it screamed, a small smirk curling at my lips.

" _Final-fucking-ly. That was a beautiful firework show"_

' _ **Now let's get back to the training floor. We have another hour to go.'**_

" _I already embarrassed myself there, I'm not going back"_

' _ **Why not? Is it because Jared fell on top of you?'**_ It taunted, making me shiver slightly as I walked back to my bunk.

" _Maybe, but I'm not going back; that's final got it?"_

' _ **Fine Cortana; Can we check on our minions?'**_ It's been calling the other AI-Hybrids 'minions' ever since we checked on them after that 'incident' that happened at training. Let me explain: Long story short, Jared fell on me and we got in a VERY naughty position.

"Ok, I think it's a good time to see their progress. I can feel their power growing immensely." I ran tirelessly toward the med rooms holding them all in a group, each of them now showing off their set of red flashing tattoos. Reaching the door, I noticed something significant.

Each one of them had their entire set of tattoos, and they were flaring like roman candles.

" _They're ready! It's so beautiful to see it"_

' _ **FINALLY!'**_

I opened the door, all five heads swirled to me, and the warm feeling of the tattoos flaring as their powers reacted to mine. I smiled as their eyes widened at me, faces plastered with shocked expressions.

"Hello _Alites_. It is time to recognize your true intentions" I spoke out, their eyes flashing red several times before they looked at me with true fire and intent. They recognize me as their commander; perfect.

' _ **Perfect sync, correct shade of red; they're ready. Let me take over'**_

" _Only for this one time until we truly launch. We don't want the others to grow suspicious now do we?"_

' _ **Only for this one time until the true moment. I agree to those terms.'**_ The usual feel of searing heat and anger grew around my mind, shutting out all other controls over my own self besides Rampancy's vision. I could easily hear and see what it did; what it said. This is when I can collect my own plans; my own ways to impress it, to give it more food to feed on so we may be strong.

" _Let pre-plans for our Operation begin as of now"_ I whispered silently, my inner smile turning cruel and devious.

* * *

_**John's POV** _

"What the hell was that?" Tyler said, spitting out a rather gross looking spit wad.

"A pelican crash landing near us. Isn't obvious?" Aria shot at him, standing up, covered in black soot and bits of shrapnel stuck in the corners of her armor.

"We got a body John!" King was over at the giant chuck of the pelican, the rest oddly flew off behind the base, it disappearing into the thick trees and bushes.

"Got any ID on it?" I asked, running up to King and the body that lay near him.

"No ID, just a name though" King lifted his hand wiping away a bit of soot off the armor of the body, showing the armors true color.

Black as it could be, the Spartan armor stood out on the body, and the blood and broken pieces of armor stood out even more. I knew who it was; King didn't need to tell me. I recognized it all too well.

"The name is…" King started a sentence, only for me to cut him off.

"Allison Faravour. We've got the body of Lily's sister"

* * *

_**June F- DUN DUN DUN!** _

_**John- Great, I get to deal with a Dead Freelancer?** _

_**June F- NO, you get to deal with a knocked out, almost dying Freelnacer!** _

_**Lily- Whats the difference?** _

_**June F-She's not DEAD, just almost dead** _

_**Tex- Why am I always dying?** _

_**TkeleChog- Because you can!** _

_**June F- Yes, you CAN die Tex! *grabs shotgun* Want to?** _

_**Tex- NO!** _

_**June F- Didn't think so! Ok, I probably wont be updating real soon because like I said in Scarred For Life, I'm taking a break from the main stories to work on my other stories,like Falling Through the SKy and Missallocation of Important Resourses and my Deleted Scenes. I hope you've enjoyed it! Theis break WILL be going on until...um...January? I hope to catch up on my sories before I fly out to Virginia on the 17th, and when I do, NO INTERNET! So...yeah, January sometime.** _

_**John- COME BACK IN JANUARY! DON'T FORGET THIS STORY EVEN THOUGH ITS ON PAUSE!** _

_**June F- WHAT HE SAID! *points to John*** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's supposed to be at least one more chapter (I still have an email notifying me of a June 2012 update), but the Wayback Machine only shows through April, so unfortunately, this is all I have. If you actually took the time to read all of this, I hope you enjoyed indulging me with a little bit of nostalgia.


End file.
